Pseudo, External, Science and Technology
by Lunerpet
Summary: a strange blue cat shows up out of nowhere and T.U.F.F is faced with their greatest challenge yet, a fight for the future itself. Part Two is up! Rating has changed due to lemon scene thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurred but she could see she was in a lab of some kind, she tried moving around but her movement was limited, she noticed she was floating in a test tube and there was a breathing mask on her.

She looked around and saw a release switch on the inside, she reached out and pulled the switch, suddenly the door of the test tube shot out, and she fell out with it, pulling out the needles in her, her scream was muffled by the mask, and she took it off.

She barely managed to stand up, but she was so disoriented she had to hold herself up on a nearby table, her legs felt like they haven't been used in awhile, she took a deep breath and moved her legs to get feeling back in them.

As she was doing that she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes, but she didn't have time to worry about it as a scientist walked in, he looked up from his clipboard and stared at her "what, what are you doing out?"

She looked over to and saw a nearby object, the scientist tried rushing her but she grabbed the object and hit him to the ground knocking him out, she stepped over him but then looked down at herself, she then took his lab coat and left the room.

She walked into a hallway and the lights turned red and started flashing, the girl covered her ears as the alarm blared, she ran through the hall and some guards kicked the doors open "halt!" she got down and slid under a few of them.

And kept running, dodging and weaving as the guards chased her, she ran into a large circular room and they stopped and backed up out of the room and the doors closed, she franticly looked around as gas started to fill the area.

She took a deep breath and held it as she went over to a vent and tried kicking it but it didn't budge, so she quickly drew her cat claws and unscrewed the vent, she pushed it out of the way and crawled into it, a few minutes later she found an exit.

She then opened the vent and crawled out and fell to the floor, she stood up and finally breathed, she then looked around and saw a door leading outside, with a smile the cat went through and left the building.

She felt the moonlight on her blue fur for the first time, the wind blew through her long dark violet hair, and her vision went back to normal, however feeling good would have to wait as she heard footsteps coming from inside, She kicked up some dirt as she ran for it.

The next day in Petropolis, Dudley Puppy was with his partner Kitty Katswell at an ice cream shop "I still can't believe you, of all people were right about that case" Kitty had lost a bet and had to treat Dudley to some ice cream.

The male white dog smiled "well, all I did was take a page from your book and it was easy" Kitty laughed "so your finally learning? that's great" the tan cat girl ate a bit of her ice cream, and Dudley looked confused "wait, is that a complement or an insult?"

Kitty shrugged "take it anyway you want" Dudley laughed "oh okay" she smiled "so Dudley, are you going to the T.U.F.F ball?" his ears perked up at the last word "ball?" she sighed "not a ball, the ball, like the dance."

Dudley thought about it "T.U.F.F throws rich party's?" she nodded "yeah, every five years or so the Chief try's to gain the support of the rich" Dudley ate a big chunk of his ice cream "so are you going?" Kitty watched as ice cream covered his face.

"yeah, but I'm not going to dance, and I don't have someone to go with" she checked her watch "oh man, sorry Dudley but I have to go" she got up and left, Dudley got up after a while and left, his mind was occupied as he walked.

"I wonder if I should go?" as he walked something ran into him, making him hit the ground "ouch, hey what's the big idea" he got up and saw a cat girl sit up and stared at him, he noticed she had blue fur which was weird.

"Are you okay?" she got up and grabbed his hand, he saw her gem pink iris's pleading for help, he finally noticed she was only wearing a lab coat "odommoc sov evah ovui ihim!" he blinked "what?" then they heard a loud engine noise.

A jet came out of nowhere and robotic legs jetted out as it landed, it stood up and transformed into a robot, and one of it's arms turned into a cannon, Dudley's jaw dropped "what the heck is that?" she dashed behind him.

"Odommoc orruccus ihim!" Dudley looked back at her then at the mech "I don't know what's going on, but I'm guessing she doesn't want to go with you" he pulled out his gun and the mech spoke "release subject A, or I will be forced to take action."

She looked at him and shook her head "odommoc" he looked back at her and smiled "don't worry, I won't hand you over" the mech aimed it's cannon at him "I repeat, release subject A or I will use force" Dudley fired his gun but it bounced off a barrier.

The Mech's cannon started to glow as it charged at them, Dudley grabbed the girl and dodged out of the way, "you need to hide" she nodded and ran off into an alleyway, he quickly dodged again as the robot swinged it's arm at him.

"man I wish Kitty was here" he fired a few more shots but they bounced off the barrier again "what kind of tech is this?" the girl came out from hiding and motioned to it's back, and Dudley saw it had an exposed generator on it's back.

His face-palmed himself "how did I miss that?" the walking jet fired it's cannon shooting a blue energy ball at him, Dudley ran and dashed under it, he then quickly shot at it's generator, the bullets hit it's back and the mech started to slow down.

The mech looked around and jumped into the air, transforming back into a jet and flew off, Dudley let out a sigh of relief, and the girl went over to him "saitarg oge sov orp orruccus" he smiled "are you okay?" she nodded.

She then gave him a hug, which surprised him "whoa, hey I'll take you to T.U.F.F, you'll be safe there" he took her hand and headed for T.U.F.F HQ, as they walked Dudley got curious "so um, can you tell me your name?" she smiled "suem nemon tse Anul" he just stared at her confused "I'm sorry but I can't understand you."

She nodded "nemat oge nac ocsonga sov" after a while they arrived at T.U.F.F when she saw the huge letters in front of the building, and remembered the building that she escaped from had big letters as well, the letters she remembered was P.E.S.T.

She brushed it aside and followed Dudley into the building, Dudley went to the Chief's office, but before he could enter he heard someone talking to him "we know your hiding the subject!" Dudley looked over at the girl.

He grabbed her and hid as some people walked out and left "I want that thing back in the lab as fast as possible, if we don't catch that cat freak then our plans are ruined" when they were gone Dudley stepped out of hiding.

And Kitty saw him "Dudley? What are you doing here?" Dudley was about to say something when the girl came out trying her best to cover herself with the lab coat, and Kitty's jaw dropped as she was completely dumbfounded.

Dudley looked at her then at the girl then back to Kitty "wait, it's not what it looks like" Kitty shook her head and looked away trying to hide her face "I-I can't believe you" she walked away and Dudley didn't know what to do.

The girl put her hand on his shoulder "otep suus" he nodded and went after her, he found her at the snack room "Kitty let me explain, we were just hiding" she scoffed "right, just hiding, leave me alone" Dudley felt sad but he gave her space and left.

Kitty didn't know why she was making such a big deal about it, it was his business who he was with not hers, yet she could help but feel angry, "what's wrong with me, I've never felt this worked up before" meanwhile Dudley went back to the girl and the Chief was there waiting for him.

"Dudley! What is this?" he pointed to the girl and she got annoyed "yeh m'i non a ser!" the Chief cleared his throat "I can understand the appeal of young foreign women, but in the office, that's just wrong" Dudley turned red.

"Wait it's not what you think, I was trying to help her Chief, some sort of giant mech attacked her, so I brought her here" the Chief thought about it "that would explain why those people were here earlier" Dudley looked confused.

"So who were those guys anyway?" the Chief shrugged "they called themselves the pseudo, external, science and technology, or P.E.S.T for short" the girls eyes widened, and the Chief saw that "I take it you know something?"

She nodded but didn't say anything, Dudley thought about it "maybe that robot I fought was from P.E.S.T" the Chief nodded in agreement "I'll have Keswick check her background, and Kitty find her some clothes."

Dudley smiled "okay, but what can I do?" the Chief shrugged "just wait or something we've got it from here" the small Chief called in Kitty, "what is it Chief" she said as she walked in "I need you to find this girl some clothes, are you up to it?" she thought about it "sure thing Chief."

**Author's note: My main stream story is finally up! Yay also ten points to whoever guessed the language the girl speaks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl hid behind Dudley, and Kitty sighed "look I normal wouldn't care but you need something more then a coat" Dudley smiled at her "don't worry, Kitty's actually a nice person once you get to know her." She shook her head not wanting to leave his side, Kitty was now getting inpatient "come on" she grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room, Kitty opened a locker and pulled out some clothes which consisted of some underwear, a sleeveless shirt and a skirt.

She handed her the clothes "here, these are some extras I keep around" she slowly nodded and began to remove her dirty lab coat but Kitty stopped her "whoa, we have a changing room for a reason" she looked over and saw it. "but first you should probably take a shower, your a mess" the girl nodded in agreement. So she went in the small space and tossed the lab coat to the side, meanwhile the Chief was watching Keswick work "so did you find anything on her?" he shook his head "a-as far as I-I can tell Chief, s-she doesn't e-exist."

The Chief scratched his chin "how is that possible? We have data on everyone from around the world" Keswick shrugged, and Dudley got confused "so, where is she from?" the Chief cleared his throat "alright then new plan, Keswick can you build a translator?" Keswick went back on his computer "I can try C-Chief, but u-unless I know the l-language she speaks i-it won't be p-perfect" he immediately got to work, soon Kitty came out with the girl, she wore a white sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, and a T.U.F.F jacket along with some short top boots.

Dudley blushed when he saw the girl, and Kitty rolled her eyes "she found a T.U.F.F uniform Chief, hope you don't mind" the Chief was busy reading some files "that's fine, at least she's wearing something" the blue cat went over to Dudley and smiled. "Siuq rorepo sov otuper, rorepo oge sutluv yako?" he looked confused "um, you look really nice" her smile got bigger, then Keswick came back "o-okay, I think I-I made something t-that can work" and the girl jumped behind Dudley.

Dudley laughed a bit then turned to Keswick "your done already?" he nodded "but o-of course" he took out a large mic "all she n-needs to do is s-speak into this m-mic and it will t-translate her words in this c-computer" he handed the mic to Dudley. Dudley turned to the girl "here, just speak into this and we should understand you" she looked at it confused then spoke "oge t'nod otuper si som supo Yeldud" it scanned her words and put it on the computer, Keswick looked at it and sighed.

"I d-don't think t-this worked C-Chief" the computer read nothing but jargon, the Chief was getting annoyed now "great, now what?" the girl took the mic from Dudley and grabbed some equipment, after a few minutes she handed it back to him. The spoke again "tse si roilem? The computer sparked which made them all back up, but the computer read "is this better?" Dudley jumped with excitement "awesome! Now we can talk to you" she shrugged not sure if that was really talking.

The Chief smiled as he turned to face her "so then what's your name?" She looked away from him as if shy "Noom" the computer read "Luna" he nodded "good we're finally getting somewhere" Dudley couldn't help but be excited. And Keswick was surprised that she fixed the machine, so he took out a broken radar system and handed it to her "can you f-fix this as w-well?" she got a gleam in her eye and smiled, then she took it from him and got to work.

They all watched her as sparks flew, then she turned back to them holding a complete box, she shook the box like an eight ball and the radar came up on the mini screen she added "how did you do that?" Dudley said in amazement. She looked at the radar as it picked up something, and her eyes widened "duah, si t'nac otsisxe" they looked back at the computer which read "no, it can't be" Kitty was getting curious now "what's wrong?" Luna grabbed Dudley by the hand.

"Odommoc, oge olutsop issecearp tu sucol tu xolev tu elbissop" the computer read "please, I need to go to this location as fast as possible" she showed him the radar which had a strange looking light "oh okay sure" Kitty shook her head. "Now wait just a minute, can we really trust her?" the Chief nodded "I have to agree with Kitty on this one" Luna gave Dudley a pleading look, and Dudley couldn't say no "oh come on guys she's not some kind of villain, she a girl who needs our help."

The Chief sighed "fine Katswell keep an eye on them, if she's the one P.E.S.T really is after it could get messy" she looked at him for a second "but Chief I-, fine" she figured there was no use trying to get out of it so she just sighed and went with it. Kitty and Dudley waited for the tubes to come out of nowhere but nothing happened, Keswick took off his glasses to clean them "if your w-waiting for a shortcut it's g-going to be awhile, another agent got s-stuck this mourning and we c-can't seem the get him o-out."

Dudley looked disappointed as them left the room "ah man" a few hours later they were in the T.U.F.F mobile and Kitty was driving she glanced over at Dudley "so where are we going?" he shook the box radar or as he called it boxdar. "It says we're getting closer" Luna looked at it and sighed, she took it from him and turned it then handed it back to him, he looked at it and laughed nervously "oops, um I meant we passed it" Kitty resisted the urge to smack him as she turned the vehicle around.

They soon arrived at a wasteland, and Kitty was annoyed "there's nothing here" Luna looked at the radar and walked onto a patch of sand, where she quickly fell through, she let out a scream as she fell and they rushed over to where she was "Luna are you okay?" "Haey m'I yako, siuq a etunim oge otuper oge outitsni si!" Dudley and Kitty looked at each other confused, Luna looked around the small cave like area and found an old box, so she picked it up and looked for a way out.

"Nac sov syug oicinoc ihim a sinuf?" Kitty threw down a rope "grab onto this!" Luna smiled and grabbed the rope, and they quickly pulled her up, when she got back up she started messing with the box, Kitty looked at it confused. "That looks old, what is it?" Dudley shrugged, and Luna finally opened it revealing a glowing arm guard, she took it out and and they all heard a voice coming from the glow, "Anul- si suitnun- oge tfel notnap- tu oenet- edisni-" she looked at the old arm piece and snapped it in half.

They watched as she pulled out a small chip and a necklace, she then inserted the data chip into a port on the necklace and put it around her neck, then she cleared her throat and spoke "that's better" Dudley and Kitty stared at her, and Kitty wanted answers "okay what's going on?" Luna shrugged "I wish I tell you but I'm not quite sure myself" Kitty glared at her "that's not what I mean, how come we can understand you now?"

Luna pointed at her necklace "this modern day translator of course" she shook her head "no, what Keswick invented back in the lab was a modern day translator, not a piece of jewelry" Luna looked confused so she went back to the contents of the box. She pulled out what looked to be a data pad and began to read it, she stopped here and there as she read more "I-I don't understand" and the more she read the sadder she became until she just couldn't read anymore, she put the data pad away and curled up into a ball.

Dudley sat down next to her "what's wrong?" she shook her head "you wouldn't believe me" he laughed "try me" she sighed "I should have seen it the moment I saw your sky" Kitty sat down on the other side of her "what do you mean?" Luna's timid voice shook a little "I don't think this is my planet" Dudley laughed thinking it was a joke, and Kitty just stared at her "so your saying your an alien?" she took out the data pad and handed it to her "I was wondering why everything seemed so primitive."

Kitty looked at the data pad "so this language of yours it would make sense if it's alien, and it would explain why we couldn't understand you, and why you look so strange" she nodded "I understand if you guys think I'm crazy or don't want me around" Dudley looked confused "so your not joking?" She shook her head "no Dudley I'm not joking" Dudley smiled "that's awesome!" Luna looked at him confused "what? But aren't you freaked out or something" he shook his head "are you kidding this is the coolest thing ever."

Kitty smiled "don't worry, it's our job o deal with strange things" Luna didn't know what to say "thank you, but now I need to find out how I got here in the first place" Kitty handed her the data pad "I have a feeling this thing holds the answer to that." They all stood up and Dudley was the first one in the car "hey your good with technology right" Luna nodded as she got in the car "then we should try and get you a job at T.U.F.F" Kitty jumped in the driver seat "knowing the Chief she's already hired."

Luna smiled as they laughed "this might be what I was searching for back home."

**Author's note: sorry the update was so slow, I had a hard time thinking of what to do, also Sonic Generations is coming out soon and I've been busy preparing for it, oh and for those who want to know the language Luna speaks, it's Mirrored Latin good job for those who guessed it, I also trying a new style on my writing so tell my what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Keswick shined a light in her eyes "e-everything seems normal, but t-there are some s-strange readings in y-your blood" Dudley was confused "but I thought aliens had nothing in common with people, that's why their aliens." Keswick nodded "that's true a-agent Puppy, and her o-organs are much different f-from our own" Dudley was even more confused "wait, then how is that normal?" Keswick nodded again "well it's n-normal for her."

Luna smiled "see I told you I wasn't from this planet" the Chief laughed "this is great, with your tech skills our agency will have a major advantage over doom" Luna looked over at Kitty and saw her smile "see what did I tell you." The Chief jumped on Luna's head "so what do you say, will you join us in the fight against evil" Luna thought about it, she never was much of a fighter but she loved the idea of helping them "can I really?" Dudley nodded.

"Of course" Luna nodded "okay then" the Chief jumped off of her "all right then, you'll be joining Keswick's lab team for now, Kitty whenever your not busy I want you to train her" Kitty just stared at him "what? But I already have my hands full with Dudley Chief." Luna shook her head "you don't have to, if you don't want to" the Chief was getting annoyed and gave her his angry look, she sighed "fine" Dudley looked at the Chief as he went over to Luna "can I show her around the building Chief?"

The Flea nodded "good idea agent Puppy" Kitty laughed "are you sure you wont get lost?" Dudley thought about it "I should be fine" he then took her hand and ran off with her, after awhile Luna knew most of the building. "the most important room is the snack room trust me" Luna chuckled a little "I'll remember that" as they walked Luna watched all the people working and was getting nervous "there's so many people here" Dudley nodded "yep, people from all over work here."

Luna stared at him "you mean the planet works for T.U.F.F?" he shook his head "no, I meant there's a lot of people and their from all over the world" she nodded "I see, so I'm the first other worldly agent then?" Dudley nodded again. Luna looked at the sky "I wonder if I'll ever see home again" Dudley could see she was feeling homesick "hey, you'll get back there someday" she nodded "yeah" suddenly a rats face came up on the monitors "hello T.U.F.F agents, it is I Snaptrap."

she looked over at Dudley "who is that?" he kept his eyes on the screen "Snaptrap, he's a big time villain and runs D.O.O.M our most common enemy" Snaptrap laughed evilly "I am going to destroy the cheez-it factory in two hours haha." Dudley gasped "that fiend!" Luna tilted her head in confusion "what's a cheez-it?" Snaptrap looked down at her "who are you?" the Chief jumped on Dudley's head "Luna here is our newest member" Snaptrap smiled.

"Really, well congratulation, and I'm going to destroy you!" Luna hid behind Dudley with a "meep" sound coming from her, Snaptrap laughed evilly again and Kitty just had to ask "why a Cheez-it factory?" he stopped and looked at her like she should already know. "Because I hate cheese duh" then the monitors went back to normal, the Chief jumped off of Dudley "okay agents go out there and stop him!" Kitty and Dudley nodded "on it Chief" the Chief pointed at Luna "and take her with you."

They looked at him confused "what?" the Chief crossed his arms "is there a problem?" Luna slowly raised her hand and he looked at her "but it looks dangerous, and I'm no fighter" the Chief nodded "exactly, but field training is the best kind, we couldn't ask for a better chance then this." Kitty sighed "I don't think this is a good idea, me and Dudley can handle it, she still needs the basics" the Chief laughed "we didn't train agent Puppy at first and he caught three villains by himself" Dudley smiled "yeah that was awesome."

Kitty shook her head "that was pure dumb luck, not skill" as the Chief and Kitty argued about whether Luna was going or not, Dudley was just waiting and Luna sighed "okay I'll go, let's just stop argueing please" they all stared at her and the Chief laughed. Luna felt a bit uncomfortable with all their eyes on her "I-I just don't like argues" Kitty nodded "okay let's go" after awhile they got to the factory, and the sun was going down, Kitty opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a gun.

"Here" she said as she handed it to Luna, she looked at it like it was some old relic "um, I've never use one of these before" Kitty sighed "okay well you-" before she could finish her sentence a bullet flew by "get down!" the three of them ducked under some cover. They heard laughter as Snaptrap revealed himself with his gang of villains "well, well if it isn't the two best agents and the new girl" the lackeys fired a few shots and Luna was beginning to panic "what do we do?" Kitty checked her ammo.

"Watch and learn" just as she said that she jumped up and fired at them each bullet hitting the lackeys, she landed and pointed her gun at the rat "come on Snaptrap are you even trying?" Dudley and Luna walked up next to her and she saw snaptrap had a strange look on his face. His eyes were consistently checking his side, her ears twitched "look out!" she pushed Luna out of the way as a tranquilizer dart hit her arm, Dudley pulled out his gun "who's there!" Luna caught Kitty as she fell, and a team of black ops came out of nowhere.

They aimed at Dudley "put the gun down!" Dudley dropped the gun and put his hands in the air, one of them went over to Luna "back away, slowly" Luna didn't move and the guy aimed his gun right at her head "I said back away right now." She shook her head and Dudley was getting worried "Luna get back" the soldier was getting impatient "last chance!" Luna didn't move so another one walked up and shot her in the shoulder with a silenced pistol "Luna!" Dudley tried moving but they aimed their guns at him.

She screamed as she hit the ground and they picked Kitty up, the leader who was watching them smiled "we have subject A, returning to base" he turned to Snaptrap "thank you for you cooperation Mr. Snaptrap, and as promised" he handed him a briefcase full of money "your moving up in the crime world" they ran off in the forest taking Kitty with them. Dudley wanted to chase after them but he went to Luna's side "Luna are you okay" she held her shoulder, and her voice was shaking "I'm fine" Dudley checked her wound "it looks pretty bad, but you'll live."

He saw something in the wound actually push out the bullet then the wound started to repair itself, and Dudley didn't know what to think "what just happened?" she felt her shoulder "uh, well when I was a kid my parents gave me a veetle injection." Dudley was more confused "veetle? What's that?" she sat up "it's a type of medal parasite that lives on it's hosts brain, I'll give you the details later where is Kitty?" Dudley shot up "oh man I almost forgot, they headed into the forest."

Luna got up holding her shoulder and feeling dizzy "Dudley here" she handed him a small version of the boxdar "I was able to put a small tracking device on her" he looked at it "so that's why you weren't moving away from her, good job Luna." She smiled but quickly started to hack up something, she spit out some blood which was a clear red "uh I don't feel so good, you need to go after her, I would only slow you down" Dudley nodded but instead of going after them he put her good arm over he's shoulder.

She looked at him confused "what are you doing?" he smiled "don't worry, she can take care of herself, and besides I need to make sure your going to be okay since you got shot and all" Luna slowly nodded and they left the area. Meanwhile at a unknown location the team jumped out of a helicopter and a red fox wearing a black suit was waiting for them, the leader put Kitty down "we captured subject A, as ordered" the fox looked at her and growled.

"You idiots! This isn't the creature, she has blue fur not tan" one of the guys started to sweat "uh oh" the fox glared at him "what happened?" they all backed away from the guy "well I sort of, shot a blue cat sir" the fox grabbed his collar. "You what!" the fox punched him hitting him to the floor "without her everything we have worked for means nothing! You better hope she's alive, or you won't be" the guy nodded "yes sir" the fox turned and looked at her.

"wait a minute, isn't that "T.U.F.F agent Katswell?" he got a closer look "well, well the best agent fell into our hands" he turned to the leader "and subject A was with her?" the wolf nodded "do you think she's a T.U.F.F agent?" the fox started to laugh "this is perfect, if it befriended her then it will come looking for her, one way or another subject A will come home" the wolf nodded again "so the plan is using her as bait?" the fox glared at him "I'm sure you can do a simple task."

The black ops picked her up and the wolf barked some orders "okay guys, there's a new plan, we're going to take this girl and use her as bait for the real prize" one of the guys took a small device off her "sir I found something, looks like a tracking device" the wolf smiled "good leave it on her, that just means we only have to wait."

**Author's note: okay I'm finally ready for more updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back Luna was checking the boxdar "it looks like they stopped" Dudley checked her wound, but there wasn't even a scratch "where did your wound go?" she checked her shoulder "oh the veetle took care of it." Keswick came up "okay can y-you lay down p-please" she handed Dudley the box and laid down on the table, Keswick pushed a button and a scanner came down and started working, the Chief jumped on Dudley's head.

"After we're done here I want you and Luna to save Kitty" Dudley nodded "right Chief" the scanner finished and Keswick pulled up the x-ray photos on his computer "fascinating" the Chief and Dudley looked at the photos. Her bones were shining like metal and they started a cat scan, when it was finished they stared at the photos of her brain, they seemed normal except for one which had a strange tail "what is that?" Luna laughed "you'll never find it, it's shy."

Keswick just stared "if only I-I could get a s-sample" the Chief turned and faced her "so tell us, what's a veetle?" Luna sat up "well it's a parasite that shares it's life with the host and and feeds on the electricity in your brain, and in exchange it keeps the host healthy and protects them." Dudley blinked "uh could you repeat that?" she sighed "okay it's basically a personal doctor, that lives inside of me" he finally got it "oh that's cool" the Chief cleared his throat "okay you two get out there and save agent Katswell."

Luna stood up and went next to Dudley "we're on it Chief" Dudley smiled "alright let's go" they soon left and Luna couldn't help but feel guilty "this is all my fault" Dudley shook his head as he drove "no it isn't" Luna wished she could believe him. "They wanted me not her, now their going to use her to get to me" Dudley sighed "look they said something about subject A, and I doubt that's you" Luna looked down at the radar "but I woke up in a lab, what if I am subject A?" Dudley laughed "your an alien not some sort of lab experiment and nether is Kitty, we're going to fight the bad guys and save the day, it'll be easy" Luna felt a little better and relaxed a bit "this has been the strangest day ever, it's almost like a dream."

He nodded "I have to admit, it's been crazy since you got here" Luna laughed "yeah giant mechs, men in black and an alien who you couldn't understand, all in one day" they both enjoyed a good laugh, they soon were back near the forest. Luna checked the box "let's see, well that's weird" Dudley looked at it "what?" she handed it to him "there should be a signal, but it's gone, I think they don't want us finding her, or-" as she spoke the signal came back.

"Or maybe their just playing with us" they started walking through the forest and Dudley brought out a flashlight, meanwhile Kitty awoke "uh what happened?" she looked around and saw that she was tied up and there were the black ops team waiting for something. She brought out her claws and started to cut the rope when the wolf leader came out of nowhere "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she glared at him "who are you, and what do you want" the wolf smirked "I'm called Jet Wolf and I'm the leader of P.E.S.T's black ops wolf pack, and as for what we want, well we're after Subject A and your the bait."

Kitty looked at him like he was crazy "subject A? What are you talking about?" Jet laughed "oh please, your new friend with the blue fur of course" Kitty's eye's widened "Luna? Why are you after her?" the wolf was getting tired of answering her questions. "Shut up, your here to be bait, not to talk" they soon saw a light off in the distance "everyone get into position!" the wolf barked and they all hid, back with Dudley and Luna, her alien cat ears twitched "something wrong, Dudley I have an idea."

Soon Dudley came into the clearing and saw Kitty "Dudley get out of here!" he looked around "don't worry Kitty I know what I'm doing" suddenly he was surrounded by guns he quickly threw his hands up "uh hey there." Jet Wolf looked around "where is subject A?" Luna slowly moved her way up to Kitty and used her claws to cut her binds, Kitty looked over at her "what are you doing here this is dangerous" she nodded "I know but we couldn't just leave you here."

Kitty looked back at Dudley "great how are we going to save him?" Luna smiled "don't worry let's just go" she grabbed Kitty and ran for it, Jet went to check up on Kitty only to realize that she was gone "what the? She's escaped!" They ran quite a ways until they needed air in their lungs, and Dudley came out of nowhere "Nice idea Luna" Kitty jumped not expecting him "what? But you were left behind?" Luna took a deep breath "well actually I converted the radar box into a holographic imagery decoy."

Kitty laughed "that's some quick thinking, good work" Dudley pulled out a remote control for the car and pushed a button "okay the T.U.F.F mobile should be here soon" there was a gunshot fired at a nearby tree. And Jet Wolf came out of the shadows "unfortunately subject A won't be going back with you" Kitty glared at him "do you honestly think we're just going the give her up" Jet Wolf shot another warning shot "I don't want to have to kill you two just for some stolen property."

Luna backed away and shook her head, and Dudley was getting angry "stolen property? You make it sound like she's just a thing" the wolf laughed "how observant, of course it's just a thing, no a tool" Dudley pulled out his gun and looked back at Luna. "Go hide" she nodded and dashed behind a tree, Kitty and Dudley readied themselves for a fight, and the black ops started shooting at them, they both quickly went for cover and Dudley blind fired a couple rounds.

Somehow the shots hit a few of them, and Jet was impressed "nice shot" Kitty jumped out of cover and kicked one of them in the face knocking him out, then she dashed behind some more cover, and Jet was loving it. "You two are good" they took down one guy at a time until Jet was the only one standing and he was laughing his head off "this-this is the best fight I've seen in years" he pulled out a silenced pistol "let's see how you handle me."

Dudley dodged a bullet and Kitty ran up to him and punched him right in the jaw, but he recovered rather fast and kneed her in the stomach, then even faster punched her hitting her to the ground, Dudley jumped out and shot a few rounds at him. And this time the bullets got through, however they bounced off a shield and he laughed again "oh please did you really think you old guns can harm me?" Luna watched as the shield pulsed "wait a minute, I recognize that tech."

Kitty sweep kicked his legs making him fall, but he caught himself with his hands and grabbed her neck with his legs, Luna then saw a spot on his back "Kitty! There's a weakness in his back" Kitty then kicked his back as hard as she could. Jet let go of her and flew trough the air until he hit a tree, he slowly got up "now, now that was a well kept secret, looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners" Kitty and Dudley jumped him and he kicked Kitty away.

But Dudley punched him with everything he had, sending him into the tree, he got up and glared at him then he fell to the ground unconscious, and Dudley took a breath of relief "jeez, who are these guys?" Kitty walked up and cuffed him. "Whoever these guys are their skilled that's for sure" Luna went over to them "is it over?" Kitty nodded "for now at least, but know we know someone is after you so we need to keep an eye on you for awhile" Luna nodded.

The T.U.F.F mobile finally showed and they threw all the guys in there "your all going to spend a good long time in Petropolis prison" as they left Luna was looking depressed and Kitty noticed "are you okay Luna?" She sighed "I guess, it's just that I woke up in a strange world and not even a day goes by and I get shot, I'm being hunted by high tech soldiers, and it's all just so much so fast you know" Kitty nodded "I understand, but your worrying to much."

Luna stared at her "I am?" Kitty smiled "well sure, you have friends on this planet now, and Dudley and me will watch your back" Luna nodded happily "yeah, I don't even want to think about if I never met you guys." Dudley laughed as he drove, after they got back they threw the bad guys in jail and Chief Dumbrowski laughed as he saw the criminals get thrown in prison "good work agents, we'll interrogate them shortly, you three are free to go home."

Kitty went over to Luna and smiled "I was wondering if you don't have a place to stay, I have an extra room" Luna smiled "really? You would do that for me?" Dudley smiled "I wish I could offer you a place to stay but I still live with my mom." Luna didn't know what to say "thank you very much Kitty" she nodded "no problem, but don't think it's free Luna, I expect you to help with rent and other things got it?" Luna nodded "of course, I'll do my best" then she thought about it "what's rent?" Kitty just laughed "come on I could use a good cat nap right about now."

Luna nodded in agreement "I could use a meal, I don't think I've eaten all day" Kitty and Luna then left and Dudley yawned "it's been a long day" the Chief gave him a strange look "what are you complaining about, you've been running around with a flower in each hand all day." He blushed "what no, I mean yeah sure but" the Chief just laughed at him and Dudley shook his head "but it's not like that" the Chief finally stopped laughing "okay agent Puppy if you say so, now go on, I'll see you tomorrow" Dudley nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next mourning Kitty was looking through the new inmates files, Dudley was playing a game on his computer and Luna was going through the gadget room with Keswick studying their tech, Kitty finally put the files down and sighed.

"What did you find?" Dudley asked not turning away from his game, Kitty reopened the files and spread them across her desk "it's not good, apparently the wolf team are black lined" Dudley stopped his game and turned his head to face her.

"What does that mean?" Kitty looked at him as if he should already know but then remembered who she was talking to "basically their ghosts" Dudley's eyes widened "you mean we fought the undead?" Kitty slapped her palm to her forehead.

"No Dudley their not dead, it means those soldiers are real black ops, someone really wants to get their hands on Luna" Dudley nodded finally understanding "I get it now, but we have nothing to worry about, who would be crazy enough to go after her with T.U.F.F around."

Luna came out holding a box of different tool and gadgets "um Dudley if your not to busy could you please help me with this?" Dudley got up and took the box before she could drop it "no problem" Kitty noticed they were getting much closer.

And she felt little jealous, but then the Chief interrupted her thoughts "so did you find anything?" she shook her head "no, they're black lined but they must have a connection with P.E.S.T, I bet my instincts on it" the Chief nodded.

Meanwhile at a unknown location, there were six people sitting around talking and the red fox walked in, and he sat down on the last chair "so, what do we have?" a black bear put some files on the large round table "these are the files we dug up on T.U.F.F."

The fox glared at him "I don't care about those third world bottom feeders, I want Subject A" the bear nodded "I understand how you feel Mr. Redcliffe, but T.U.F.F beat the wolf team" Redcliffe slammed his hands on the table.

"What, how!" the bear moved the files in front of the fox and he opened one "it's that team of theirs, Katswell and Puppy are dangerous sir" Redcliffe stared at the files and a brown bunny spoke up "Mr. Claw is right about Katswell, I've seen her work."

A orange tiger nodded "and there's that dog, I heard he beat that D.O.O.M organization quite a few times" Redcliffe laughed "oh please that's like kicking a sick cub" the bunny nodded "agreed, it's that Cat we have to worry about."

A mole stabbed the table with his claws "enough, these agents Puppy and Katswell are a team, the Cat is the brains, and the dog is the brawn, and from the reports capturing one won't do the job" Redcliffe nodded "Mr. Molder is correct."

He took the files and handed them back to Claw "tell me more about them" a green duck smiled "from what we can tell, agent Puppy is still in training but already has several medals for saving the world" then a yellow Bird spoke.

"I've done some digging and found that agent Katswell is very well known in the criminal underworld" Redcliffe looked at her "was she a former criminal? Ms. June?" the lady bird shook her head "no, she did however bust them all at one point or another, they all have her on their hit list."

The fox grinned evilly "the entire Petropolis criminal underworld wants her dead? We can use that, alright I want those agents out of the picture, and I want Subject A back in my lab, you all know what's at risks if we fail" they all nodded and got up as they left Redcliffe turned his chair to face the window.

Meanwhile back at T.U.F.F, Kitty was in the dojo taking her jealously and tearing up the dummy's, she slashed the last one in half and took a deep breath "why am I getting so upset? Their just friends" she heard Dudley and Luna's voices as they walked by.

"Thanks for the help Dudley, I don't know what I would do without you" he laughed "you would probably be stuck in a test tube somewhere" Luna nodded nervously "yeah I guess" Dudley realized what he just said "oh um, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

Luna hung her head "it's okay Dudley, I know your right" Dudley felt a little bad then he had an idea "hey why don't we get some ice cream, that always cheers me up" she looked at him confused "what's that?" Dudley stared at her in shock.

"You don't know what ice cream is, we have to change that right now" he grabbed her arm and took off, Kitty watched them leave and sighed "_why should I care who he goes after, I should be trying to help, not feel Jealous_" Kitty then went back to training.

They soon came back each with their own ice cream cone and Luna watched Dudley eat his "so you lick it?" he nodded "yeah, go ahead and try it" she looked at it "I don't know, I tried some earth food before and it didn't agree with me."

Dudley laughed "trust me you will love it" she slowly brought out her tongue and licked the ice cream and her eyes and her eyes gleamed "this taste amazing, the flavor I-I can't explain it but it's so good" he smiled "it's chocolate and Vanilla swirl."

Her eyes widened and she eat the whole thing really fast, Dudley looked a bit worried "um you shouldn't eat it that fast, she finished it and looked at him confused "why" then her head started to hurt "ah ow where did that come from?"

Dudley laughed a bit "don't worry it's just an ice cream headache" she held her head "that stuff goes straight to the brain, doesn't it" they both laughed a little and Dudley thought of something "hey the Chief is throwing a ball in a week or so, would you like to go?"

Luna looked confused "why would we go some place just to watch the Chief throw something?" Dudley laughed "no, no it's a dance" she thought about it "but what about Kitty, is she coming as well?" he nodded "yeah everyone's going there."

She looked concerned "I don't know, that sounds like fun but there might be to many people, I'm not good around others" he got a look of surprise "really?" she nodded "I can only really handle you, Kitty, Keswick and the Chief, other then that."

She trailed off as something popped in her head and she gasped "I know how I can help out on the field!" she then ran off and Dudley sighed "wow" Kitty who was listening to the whole thing on the other side of a wall, she shook her head and walked away.

Dudley watched as she left "hm, I wonder what she's going to do?" he shrugged it off and left, a few hours passed and everything seemed normal, until Keswick ran out of his lab "Chief!" the Chief turned his head "what's wrong Keswick?"

He cleared his throat "agent Luna has taken all the l-lab equipment, and I think she's g-gone mad, she k-keeps talking to herself" the Chief's eyes beamed "this is perfect, whatever she's developing we can learn from it, alright Keswick let's go find out what's she's working on."

Right when they walked they heard "duck!" they quickly dodged a blast of blue energy, the Chief looked at the smoking hole it left behind "what was that?" he turned his head to see Luna still working on something "okay that was to much power so I need to lower the fluid output by about forty percent."

The Chief went over to her "Luna what going on here?" Luna moved and started working on a small circular casing "mini drive core is showing signs of slowness due to being exposed to the elements, with this casing it should be much faster."

The Chief snapped his fingers "Luna!" she finally looked up "what is it Chief?" he smiled "what are you doing in here?" she thought about it "I'm using Keswick's resources to construct several gadgets" the Chief's smile grew "oh?"

She nodded then got back to work "you see I've never really been in a fight before and this P.E.S.T or whatever is after me so I'm going to defend myself with technology" they watched as she continued to work.

Outside the lab Dudley was messing around on his computer when the alarm started to go off "what the?" and then a silhouette appeared on all the monitors "hello T.U.F.F agents, my name is Jensen Redcliffe the second and you have something that belongs to me."

Luna stopped working and looked at the screen "now I know you might think of that thing as a person but don't be fooled, my family has had that creature locked away from this world for eighty years now and she's a danger to all."

The Chief and Keswick looked at each other then back at the monitor "if you release her into my custody I will make sure to lock the beast in it's proper cage, I will give you seven days to decide on her fate, and I know you will make the right choice."

The monitors went back to normal and Kitty looked at a nearby agent "did you get a trace on that?" he shook his head "no, they had some kind of futuristic jammier, it made it impossible to trace" Kitty leaned back on her chair and sighed "who are these guys?"

Luna sat down on a nearby chair "what did he mean eighty years?" the other two shrugged "maybe you've been on this planet longer then you thought?" she took out her data pad and started to mess with it "the answers are in here somewhere."

Dudley got up and went to the lab "Chief, did you hear that?" the Chief put his hand on his chin "we just have to wait and see what-" as he was talking Luna dropped the pad and it shattered on the floor, they all turned to her as she kneeled on one knee and brushed her hand through the pieces until she found a chip that looked like an SD card, she picked it up and put it in the nearby computer.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" she questioned herself and they all gathered around the monitor as she messed with it and when she finished all that was on it was Luna wearing some strange looking clothes and she was in space floating in a bubble.

"What's that?" Dudley asked not turning away, Luna smiled "that was a stasis bubble it let's you sleep in stasis and provides everything you need to survive in any environment, wait what's that?" Luna messed with the data and managed to turn the camera and they all saw something to the background.

Luna zoomed in and cleared away the blur, they all saw a red planet breaking apart, Dudley looked at Luna who just stared at it "what is that?" tears started to go down her face "t-that's my home planet, it-it's tearing itself apart" Keswick checked the data logs "according to this that w-was eighty y-years ago."

The Chief looked serious "so that Radcliffe-" Keswick corrected him "actually Chief i-it's Redcliffe" he shrugged "whatever, anyway if he was telling to truth, she landed on this planet eighty years ago, no wonder their after you, I have to check on something.

As the Chief left Luna tried to not let her tears fall "I'm the last of my kind? I'm all alone" Dudley put his hand on her shoulder "Luna it's okay to cry" she looked at him and hugged him burying her face in his chest and started to wail.

**Authors note: sorry if I've been slow with the updates, but my friends keep wanting things and I've just been busy but I will do my best to update as much as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

Keswick left the lab and shook his head "p-poor girl" he then noticed Kitty who was leaning against the wall "it's been three hours and she's still crying" he nodded "well s-she is going t-through a lot" she sighed and the Chief came out of his office. Kitty saw him and waved him over "so Chief what did you find?" he pulled out a small newspaper "I found this along with some old records" Kitty took out a magnifying glass and looked at the old newspaper "meteor crashes in forest but mysteriously disappears, founders were left dumbfounded?"

Kitty looked at the date "September twenty-second, nineteen thirty-one, exactly eighty years old" the Chief nodded "that is the last copy of the newspaper, that case left everyone clueless, I guess we now know what happened." She thought about it "if it's been eighty years, how is Luna so young?" Keswick cleared his throat "I can e-explain that, well in theory anyway, I believe that when she was in space frozen in stasis, some of the energy residue from that strange bubble technology must have stuck to her keeping her ageless."

Kitty nodded "I get it now, that makes sense" the Chief scratched his head "at least somebody does" after awhile Dudley came out looking depressed, Kitty looked over at him "is she okay?" he nodded "yeah, but she wants to be alone for awhile." The Chief started to pace "alright what we need is a plan" Kitty nodded again "I agree, that Redcliffe guy said we have seven days but I doubt we can trust him" Dudley sat down and pondered "but why are these P.E.S.T guys so desperate for one girl?"

Kitty looked at him like he was stupid "um Dudley in case you haven't noticed, she is an alien with technology far surpassing our own, who wouldn't be after her?" he just shook his head "she lost everything and was being used to develop technology, that's just wrong." She hung her head and sighed "I know Dudley" she thought about it "but maybe we should consider letting them take her back" Dudley stood up and grabbed her by her coat collar "what you can't can't serious!" she let him shake her around a bit.

"Look, judging by what we faced already we should count ourselves lucky to be standing here" she could see the anger in his eyes but she remained calm "they have transformable jets, their own special black ops and most likely a lot more where that came from." The Chief shook his head "no that's not an option, Dudley let her go" Dudley let go of her and walked away "I can't believe you would say something like that" Kitty felt bad but she was thinking about the safety of everyone at T.U.F.F, sacrificing one to save the rest was the logical choice.

When he left she continued "I know it's a bad option but we don't even know her, I mean she could have been the reason her planet blew up" everyone just stared at her in shock "you don't really believe that do you?" She shrugged and the lab door opened. Luna walked out and went straight to Kitty and slapped her across the face , she then turned and walked away without saying a word, Kitty held her cheek realizing she went to far and with a sigh she left, Luna went to the buildings balcony and took a deep breath.

"Maybe she's right about giving me to P.E.S.T" Dudley walked up and leaned against the railing "you okay?" she shook her head "no, not really" Dudley had a look of concern "hey don't listen to Kitty, I don't know what's her problem but she's not normally like that." Luna leaned against the railing "but she has a point, if I give myself up then all of you would be safe" Dudley shook his head "whatever she said she didn't really mean it, besides we can take care of ourselves and you" Luna blushed "you would risk your own life for me?"

He smiled "of course, I know your an alien and you lost everything, but you can start a new life here" she stared at him with wide eyes "a new life?" he nodded "yeah, like a fresh start" Luna thought about it "I never really belonged on my planet, I was always secluded from the populace." Dudley quietly listened to her story "my parents gave me a veetle shot not because they cared, but because they wanted to keep an eye on me, I grow up with no friends and all the technology I could ever want" she laughed slightly "but your not interested in my childhood."

Dudley laughed "sounds like you never really had a childhood, but like I said you can start over on this planet" Luna turned to him "you really think I can?" he nodded and she hugged him "thank you Dudley for everything" he hugged her back, and they slowly moved closer until their lips met. Meanwhile at the local villain pub named club lockjaw there was a meeting between Claw the bear and a weasel "so, Johnny do we have a deal?" the weasel smiled "you want me big old Johnny, to subdue a cat? Why?" Claw laughed "that's top secret, and they don't pay you to ask questions."

Johnny smirked "they never do, I'll have your lost kitten back in no time" when Claw left he couldn't help but smile _"Mr. Redcliffe is very devious, telling T.U.F.F we would give them a week and then we hire the best the criminal underworld has to offer to attack them in the mean time ha-ha." _Then June the bird walked up and greeted him "Mr. Claw" he looked at her confused "Ms. June? What are you doing here?" she laughed "I'm meeting an old friend here, if he goes after T.U.F.F they won't last the week" Claw nodded "then I'll leave you to it."

He then left and June went inside and she went straight for the VIP room, when she walked in some dog guards pulled out their guns but then a hand rose signaling them to lower their guns "ah lady June, what brings you here?" She went over to him and sat down on the other seat facing him "well Dr. Destruction do I have a deal for you" the black dog smiled "oh really now?" she put a file on the table in between them and opened it "it seems your old nemesis Kitty Katswell has something of ours, and we want you to get it back."

He looked at her questioningly "do you really think that will work on me? I know better then to take your word on anything when it comes to business, who's the real target?" June laughed "always one step ahead D.D" he glared at her "what did I tell you about that?" She rolled she eyes "always the serious one, fine we're after a young cat, she has blue fur and she's P.E.S.T property, if you catch her you'll be set for life" he gave her a sarcastic smile "I'm already set for life, me and Katswell made an agreement a long time ago, and I like my freedom thank you."

June looked at him confused "you of all people, made a deal with a T.U.F.F agent?" he smirked "I play by some rules, and I make more then you and your so called future builders, I'd say it was a fair deal" June shook her head "very well" she took the folder and left, and when she was gone he snapped his fingers, and a couple of mob boss's came out of the shadows "find out more about this property of theirs." They nodded in unison and disappeared into the shadows, he then stood up and put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it "bring me my suit, I have work to do" out side the door Snaptrap was listening in and smiled "sounds like there's something going to happen, I better prepare."

Meanwhile Kitty sat at her cubicle and she was feeling like a jerk "I went to far, I should go apologize" she got up and looked around for her, after a bit she only found Dudley "Dudley where is Luna?" he looked at her kind of angry "why do you care?" She sighed "look I just wanted to apologize okay, I realize I went to far, but I'm only thinking about what's best for everyone, not about a girl we barely know" Dudley shook his head "well you just missed her, she said she was going back to your place to get some sleep."

Kitty nodded and went over next to him on the balcony "I'm sorry Dudley, I know your friends with her and I guess I was getting jealous of how fast you two were moving, what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm falling for you" Dudley smiled "really?" She turned to him "I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't bring myself to say it" she get closer to him and he got a little nervous "uh Kitty I" she shushed him "I know, I just had to tell you before you and Luna got serious" she then brought her lips to his and kissed him.

Meanwhile Luna was in Kitty's guest room with a big smile and she felt her lips like she could still taste him "tomorrow starts my new life, I'll have friends and a lover" she blushed at the thought, then she went over to the window and looked at the stars in the sky. "I know you can't hear me mom and dad, but I'm finally going to be my own person, I'm finally free" she felt her a small pinch in her nerves "ow hey what was that for veetle?" after awhile her eyes widened "oh no, your phakes period is coming up isn't it?"

She started getting nervous and began pacing "normally I would just take a pill or two, but this world is to old to have everything remotely like that" she thought about it "wait I can make a suit like they used to make before the pill, the suit should be able to hold the veetle back long enough for the period to just blow over." Luna took out a pencil and paper from the nearby desk and started to draw up plans for a suit _"if I don't construct the suit just right, the phakes effect can kill me, it needs to be perfectly sealed so it keep the bacteria from the environment out, after a few days the veetle should calm down."_

As she continued her work she felt another pinch in her nerves _"I have to work fast" _unknown to her liquid metal started coming out of her back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Dudley arrived at work and Luna rushed passed him holding a box of blueprints "hiDudleysorrycan'ttalkrightnow" he looked confused for a second but then saw a strange metallic colored fluid lining her path, he went over to it and put his fingers in it. "What is this stuff?" he then followed Luna into the Lab "hey is everything alright?" he saw her with a blowtorch welding some metal plates together, she continued to work as if he wasn't there, Dudley was getting concerned "Luna?"

After he got no response he touched her shoulder which made her jump "whoa!" Dudley laughed "relax Luna, what's wrong?" she continued her work but actually started talking "sorry Dudley, I have a lot on my mind, my phakes period started." Dudley just stared at her lost for a second "wait, aliens have those?" Luna was now confused "um I think we're thinking of two different things here" Dudley sighed in relief "oh okay then, but what is a phakes period then?" Luna took out a wench and continued.

"It's a time where the veetle inside me goes into a protective state, you see when a veetle is subjected to different environments over a long period of time they develop a sort of defense, by coating it's host in liquid metal, but it will kill the host." Dudley got a horrified look on his face "so the veetle is trying to kill you?" she shook her head "no, no, it's scared, all it needs is to realize that I'm okay, I figure that when I was in stasis it was building up, that's why I'm already at stage three and skipped the other two."

Dudley was still concerned "so you're going to be okay though right?" She nodded "well normally I would just have to take a pill, but that's out of the question now, so I have to build a special environmental suit to keep it calm." He thought about it "well what can I do to help?" Luna smiled "I should be alright" that's when Kitty walked in "hey what's that weird stuff on the ground?" Luna frowned a bit, disappointed that she interrupted them, and Dudley turned to look at her.

"Oh hey Kitty, apparently Luna is going through her fakes period" Luna stared at him confused on how he got it wrong, and Kitty just sighed "um okay let me check to see if I have anything for that" when she left Luna was about to continue on her work when she started coughing. She coughed so hard that a piece of hard metal came out of her mouth, they looked at it confused "I thought it was a liquid metal?" she nodded "this is a first for me to" Luna took the cautious route and and got some tongs, she then carefully picked it up and put it under a scope.

She looked in the scope, then she got confused and checked again to make sure "this can't be right, but here it is" Luna moved away from it and she noticed that the liquid metal was getting worse "what is going on?" she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She hit the floor and put a hand over her mouth, until she couldn't hold back anymore and threw up metal shavings, she held her throat and suddenly couldn't breath, Dudley quickly went to her side "Luna!" just then Kitty walked in and saw what was happening.

"What's going on?" Dudley was panicking "I don't know, she's not breathing!" Kitty turned and went halfway out the door "Keswick we have a problem!" Keswick came running in "what, w-what?" he then saw Luna grasping for air. He quickly grabbed a hypodermic needle and set up an Intravenous system, he handed the needle to Kitty so she could put it in a vein since she had the most steady hands, she tried to stick it in her arm but she couldn't get through the metal "oh come on."

They were really starting to panic when the metal started to come out of her whole body, and Dudley started to pat her back, and with enough force she coughed up a circular disc made of the strange metal, and she threw up a lot of built up liquid metal until she could finally breath. She laid there in the pool of metal and breathed heavily "I...I...never thought it would...this bad" Dudley sighed in relief "oh man that was quite a scare" Keswick looked at the metal, and then he took a sample, he then put it under the scope "fascinating."

Kitty got up and went over to him "what is it?" Keswick continued to look at it "this isn't any type of metal I've ever seen" Kitty looked back at Luna for a second "so it's a new metal?" he nodded "I need to study this further" he grabbed a glass tube and took more of the metal, then quickly left. Kitty went back to Luna's side "are you alright?" she nodded as she sat up "I'll be fine once I finish that suit" Dudley thought about it "wait a minute, if your tech was far more advanced then ours, then how can you recreate something like that?"

Luna was confused at first but then it hit her "oh god, your right, how did I miss that?" she curled up into a ball "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Kitty took out a pill bottle and showed it to her "take some of these, it might help" she looked at the pills and then looked at her confused. "How will that help?" Kitty shrugged a bit "you're running out of options right, just try it" she nodded and took some of the white pills, she looked worried but she put them in her mouth and swallowed, afterwords she tried getting up but Dudley stopped her.

"You shouldn't be moving after that" she smiled at him "I know, but I need to find another way to stop this" she stood up and tried moving, but she felt a bit dizzy and almost fell, but Dudley caught her "you need to rest" she nodded "oh okay, I don't feel so good anyway." And Kitty was about to leave when Dudley stopped her "um Kitty, can I talk to you later?" she smiled and nodded "sure" when she left Dudley helped Luna to a seat so she could rest, he could easily tell she was scared and there was a good reason to be.

She looked at the metal still on her hands, and Dudley knelt down next to her "don't worry Luna you'll be just fine, we're figure something out" she shook her head "I don't know how, every way I know to stop this was on my planet, this planet doesn't have anything I can use." She laid down on the small loveseat and Dudley could see the loss of hope in her eyes, he stood up and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand "please don't go" she sat up so he could sit down next to her, then she laid her head on his lap.

"I wonder if this was meant to be, to die like this" Dudley shook his head "you know that's not true" she sighed obviously not convinced "the phakes period would normally kill me in a few hours, but thanks to the accelerated process I probably only have a few minutes, lucky for me, it only happens once every couple years, the last time this happened I was ten years old." She smiled and chuckled softly and they waited, after awhile Luna blinked "am I dead yet?" Dudley smiled "you look pretty alive to me" she sat up confused "but I didn't do anything to stop it, what could?" she trailed off as she came to a realization.

"Wait a minute, those pills that Kitty gave me, what were in those?" she quickly stood up which surprised both of them, and they noticed the liquid metal had all but stopped, as she left the lab Dudley stood up and followed after her. Luna found Kitty at her desk "Kitty can I talk to you?" she looked up at her and smiled "well you look better, did those pills help?" she nodded "can I get another one of those to study?" Kitty got confused but took out the pill bottle and handed it to her.

"If you want, but you should know-" Luna took it and ran off back to the lab, Dudley walked over to Kitty and watched Luna run off, then he turned to her "what kind of pills are those?" Kitty laughed a bit "there just birth control pills" Dudley got confused. "Wait you carry birth control pills with you?" she nodded "well yeah, look just leave it alone, you wouldn't understand" he shrugged "oh okay, but since your here can I talk to you?" she turned in her chair "okay, what's up?" Dudley sat down and sighed.

Then Keswick jumped out of the other lab, and ran over to them "you two won't b-believe what this metal is made f-from!" Kitty turned her attention to him "what is it Keswick?" Keswick had his excited face on "that metal is made of not just a new type of m-metal but it's also made of a strange gel that acts like nano machines." Kitty looked confused "uh okay, so what are you going to call it?" Keswick stopped "I have no idea" Kitty looked back at Dudley but he wasn't there "Dudley?" he had gone back to the lab Luna was in well they weren't looking.

Dudley saw Luna examining a pill and he walked over to her "so did you find anything?" she nodded "I can't believe it, this little thing has the exact nutrients that we used to calm them down back on our planet, what is this for?" Dudley smiled "it's a birth control pill" she turned to him with a horrified look "you have pills to kill children?" Dudley shrugged "well it is their choice" Luna shook her head "on my planet birth was scarce" Dudley thought about it "well it would make sense if you have to take birth control to keep yourselves alive."

She took the pill and popped it in her mouth "sometimes I wish I didn't have this thing living in my brain, but I never feel sick and it keeps my metabolism strong, so I am grateful to it in many ways, but I'm the last of my race so." Dudley looked confused "so, what?" she blushed a little "so, someday, I need to think about reproducing" Dudley was lost so he just smiled and nodded "I see" her blush got deeper "n-not that I'm thinking about it anytime soon, I mean maybe later in a few years...maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

Luna was cleaning the metal on the floor, it wasn't easy since she would secrete the said metal every couple of hours, luckily it wasn't as bad as when it started, now she only had to clean smaller puddles, thanks to those birth control pills.

She found it strange that earth as they called the planet, had almost no real tech, but their medicine was very advanced, then again she had little knowledge on that subject, earth was so different from her planet, she missed the red sky, and the overgrown plant life.

The floating chunks of land, and the huge cities, she shook her head trying not to think about it, she didn't want to be homesick, she wanted to forget about it, she had a new life on earth and she was going to have to get used to it.

She grabbed the canister that Keswick had given her, and put what metal she could into it, she didn't know why he wanted it so badly, but it didn't concern her, after she was done she put the canister away and turned off the lights as she walked out of the room.

Everyone was closing up for the day, Kitty had already finished and headed home, the only reason Luna knew the way back was because she put a tracking device in her room, the only other person here was Keswick, and she believed he lived in his lab.

She grabbed her coat and headed out of the building, she turned and took a few steps back to look at the T.U.F.F building, she stood there for a moment and then walked away with a smile "hey wait up" she turned her head and saw a weasel walk up to her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here by herself?" she shrugged "I'm going home, why?" he smiled and walked with her "well I'll just make sure you on there, by the way name's Johnny" Luna felt uncomfortable and nervous "oh, um, I-I'm L-Luna."

He closed his eyes and let it sink in "so not only do you have a pretty face, you got a pretty name too" she slowly nodded "uh, um, t-t-thanks, I guess" Johnny laughed "well aren't you a shy flower" she hung her head and stared at the ground.

He could see she was uncomfortable and his smile slightly faded "you don't like being near others do you?" she stayed quiet not sure of what to say, before he could say anything else she picked up her feet and ran for it, leaving him behind.

She ran all the way back to Kitty's place and quickly made sure she wasn't followed, she walked in the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief, Kitty walked out of the kitchen and noticed her "Luna? What's the rush?" Luna locked the door and went in the front room.

"I ran into some weasel calling himself Johnny, he freaked me out" Kitty looked at her confused "Johnny? I think I heard that name somewhere before" she shrugged it off and they heard a low growl, Luna blushed and Kitty just laughed.

"If your hungry why don't you try eating something?" Luna nodded and followed Kitty into the kitchen, she hadn't been eating since she didn't know if earth food was poisonous or not, the only person who knew about her not eating was Kitty and it only worried her.

"okay so what kind of food do you normally eat?" Luna thought about it "um, maybe we should just try different things, I don't think this world has anything I used to eat" Kitty laughed some more "alright then, let's see what you like."

Kitty handed her an apron and put one on herself, Luna looked at her confused "what are we doing?" she smiled "cooking of course" Luna took off her coat and put on the apron "cooking? You mean you don't have a food replicating machine?"

Luna then saw the look Kitty was giving her "oh right, so you make your meals from scratch?" Kitty nodded "we earthlings tend to do that, don't worry you'll get used to it?" Luna watch Kitty as she took out some ingredients.

Luna was getting worried "I don't know about this" Kitty smiled, the next day Kitty got to work alone, and the Chief gave her a weird look "Kitty, where is Luna?" Kitty had a concerned look on her face "um, well, she tried eating some earth food, and she got sick."

The Chief raised an eyebrow "how bad is it?" Kitty scratched the back of her head "it's pretty bad Chief, she's not used to earth food yet" Kitty walked passed him and the Chief couldn't help but think that it was Kitty's cooking that made her sick.

And she saw Dudley by himself so she approached him "hey Dudley, so about that talk you wanted?" Dudley noticed her and smiled "oh hey Kitty" she took a seat at his desk "so, I've been thinking, about us" Dudley nodded "yeah?"

She tapped on the desk a bit and smiled "well I was thinking that we could set up a date, I know it's going to be a bit weird, us being partners and all, and with the T.U.F.F ball just around the corner" Dudley smacked his head, he had almost forgotten about the ball.

And Kitty just laughed "you forgot didn't you?" he nodded "yeah but about us, Kitty I" Kitty shrugged "don't worry about it, I'm not going to the ball to have fun, I have to work since the Chief can't find a Violinist, I have to do it."

Dudley tried saying something but Kitty interrupted him "so I was thinking after the ball we could go on an official date" Dudley quickly changed subjects "sounds great, but um have you seen Luna?" Kitty looked at him confused "she at my apartment sick to her stomach, if she even has one, why?"

Dudley stood up and slowly walked away "no reason, I need to talk to Keswick, I'll see you later okay?" Kitty watched him go and shrugged "alright, we can talk later" he quickly went to Keswick's lab and found him examining Luna's liquid metal.

"Keswick, I need your help, I know your no good at handling woman, but I need any help I can get" Keswick looked up and just stared at him "you want a-advice on woman, from someone l-like me?" Dudley started to pace "well you see, I-" before he could finish Keswick interrupted him.

"Let me g-guess, you kissed both Luna, a-and Kitty, am I r-right?" he stopped and looked at him with a terrified look on his face "how did you know?" Keswick laughed "your not h-hiding it very well, maybe you s-should just tell them before it gets o-out of hand."

Dudley paced again "I-I don't know what to do, I like them both, Luna's smart, beautiful, and when she puts her mind to it she can do anything, she's perfect, then there's Kitty, she's tough, gorgeous, and everything a guy could ask for, both are just amazing."

He stopped and hung his head "and me, I mess up all the time, I try to solve my problems with laughter, and I'm not smart, but they both overlook that, I don't deserve ether of them" Keswick nodded "I agree completely a-agent Puppy."

He looked at him annoyed "your not helping" Keswick went back to his work as he spoke "I suppose you could try and j-juggle between the two, date them b-both without the other one finding out about it, but that w-would be pretty stupid, if they ever found o-out nobody could save you."

Dudley thought about it then he smirked "that's a great idea Keswick, I'll go on a date with Luna then Kitty, that way I can decide which one I like more" Keswick smacked himself "Dudley, that's the worst i-idea ever, you d-didn't see the last guy Kitty dated."

Dudley shrugged "so?" Keswick sighed "the last guy tried p-pulling something like that, and he eats through a s-straw now" Dudley was confused for a second, but he understood quickly "oh man, then I need to be extra careful then."

meanwhile Kitty's cell rang so she quickly picked it up and answered it "hello?" Dr. Destruction's voice was on the other line "hello Katswell, long time no see" Kitty glared at the phone "Dr. Destruction? How did you get my number?" he smiled "I keep taps on all the people I make deals with."

Kitty looked around making sure nobody could hear her "alright, what do you want?" he chuckled softly "that's easy, I don't want anything...yet, but I thought you should know about the Petropolis turf war that's coming" Kitty leaned back on her chair.

"A turf war? You mean P.E.S.T is making their move?" Dr. Destruction nodded "their on the move, and so is their hired guns, and I believe D.O.O.M is trying something as well" Kitty's eyes widened "so who's side are you on?" Dr. D laughed "me take a side? You know better then that Katswell."

Before she could say anything else he hung up "why can't we have one boring day at the office, is that so much to ask for?" Dudley noticed her as he walked by "hey, I'm going to check on Luna, I don't feel right leaving her all by herself, okay?"

She nodded without looking at him and he walked off, she got up and went to the Chief's office "Chief we have a problem" meanwhile Luna laid in her bed and she looked in pretty bad shape "ugh, earth food urp..is evil" she slowly sat up and grabbed the medicine Kitty had given her.

And she swallowed the pills, she laid back down just as she heard a knock on the door, she grumbled as she got up, before she answered the door she looked through the peephole and saw the weasel from last night "what is he doing here?"

She quickly ran to the phone and tried using it, it took her two tries before it worked but before it could finish ringing a bullet came out of nowhere and destroyed the phone, she quickly turned to see Johnny holding a gun "well, well, little flower, we meet again."

**Authors note: I have a job coming up soon so my updates will be a bit slower, I apologize and I will do my best to to update as much as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dudley knocked on Kitty's door but nobody was answering _"I hope she's okay" _he decided to try the doorknob and was surprised when it turned, he opened the door and his eyes widened, the inside of the apartment was trashed, liquid metal was on the walls and the everything was destroyed.

"Luna!" he searched around the apartment for any sign of her but found nothing, he quickly grabbed his bone shaped phone and called Kitty's cell "Kitty, we have a problem!" meanwhile Luna barely dodged another bullet "what do you want from me!"

Johnny laughed "sorry girly, this isn't personal, it's just my job" he aimed at her again and Luna noticed she was still secreting the metal, and she got an idea, she quickly flicked her hand and splashed some into his eyes, he grabbed his face and tried rubbing it off "Crikey, what is this junk!"

She quickly ran off and checked her coat pocket, she took out a small ray gun and dashed around the corner _"good thing I found this mini freeze ray in Kitty's place" _she jumped out and Johnny shot the ray gun out of her hand, he walked towards her and she backed away.

"Did you really think you could shot me, you can barely hold a gun, let-alone shot somebody" she shook her head and tripped making her fell on her butt, and she continued the back up "stay away from me, I didn't do anything to you" he shot her but the bullet hit the metal on her skin instead.

Johnny raised an eyebrow "what kind of alien freak are you?" she quickly stumbled to her feet and ran for it, he shot at her a couple times only hitting the metal, after a while she looked back and noticed she had lost him, then she ran into something and fell on the ground.

She looked up and saw Kitty in front of her, and Kitty smiled "hey, need some help?" she breathed in a sigh of relief "thank goodness your here" Kitty grinned at her and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her, Luna stared at her in horror "wh-what are you doing?"

Kitty laughed a strange laugh that was not hers, then she turned black with green circuity and her eyes were red, then she shapeshifted into a lizard, Luna crawled backwards "your a shapeshifter?" he grinned evilly "that's right, I am the Chameleon!"

Then Johnny came around the corner and saw the Chameleon, and aimed his machine gun at him "whoa now, hold on there, she's my bounty" the Chameleon aimed his pistol at him "what, no way, I was hired to capture her" Johnny smiled at the challenge.

So then it's the first to nap the flower then?" they were so busy glaring at each other that they didn't notice Luna sneak away, she quickly hid and searched her coat for anything she could use, but her coat was empty _"oh that's just great, all I have is the metal I'm secreting."_

She then heard gunfire and held her head "why am I so helpless?" Johnny got hit against the wall she was hiding behind "why you!" he jumped back in the fray and Luna noticed they were to busy fighting she she quickly got out of there, as she ran a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

She struggled against the figure and he grabbed her arms so she could attack him "Luna calm down" she recognized the voice as Dudley's and immediately calmed down, Dudley picked her up and ran off with her "don't worry, I'll get you some place safe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran "if I'm already being attacked on the street, they must be getting desperate, Dudley can you get me back to the Tuff lab?" he nodded "no problem" however he spoke too soon as all of D.O.O.M cut them off.

Snaptrap laughed as they pulled out their guns "hand the alien over Agent Puppy" he stepped back and looked around with just his eyes "great we're not to far from T.U.F.F HQ, and Snaptrap has to show up" just then a T.U.F.F motorcycle flew through the air.

And landed in front of Dudley, and the feminine driver motioned for them to get on and Dudley sat Luna down and got on right behind her, then the driver spun them around to face Doom, Snaptrap raised an eyebrow as she revved the engine.

Without warning she hit the gas and jetted towards them "aahh!" Snaptrap screamed as they dodged, after they got passed Doom they were headed for T.U.F.F, but then they drove right passed their turn which got Dudley confused "um, we need to get back to T.U.F.F."

The driver nodded and kept going, they soon arrived at a warehouse and finally stopped, and Dudley was angry "did you not hear me? We needed to go back to T.U.F.F, not some warehouse" the driver shrugged and walked forward towards the warehouse.

Luna got off the bike and followed Dudley as they went inside with the mysterious driver, she turned on the lights when they stepped in and she took off her helmet revealing Madame Catastrophe, Dudley quickly got in front of Luna and readied himself.

"Madame Catastrophe? Are you after Luna as well?" she laughed and shook her head "oh come on, I might be evil, but I'm no monster" then Dr. Rabies came out of the shadows holding a gun and she continued "however, we are taking the girl."

Dudley growled at her "over my dead body" she bared her fangs with a grin and motioned for Dr. Rabies to lower his gun "look, she'll be much safer here then at T.U.F.F, everyone in the Petropokis knows about her now, we can watch over her while you and your friends stop this madness."

Dudley looked at her confused "you want to help, why?" Catastrophe rubbed her temple "thanks to P.E.S.T everyone is trying to kill each other for that alien, we don't want whatever tech she might hold, we want to stay out of this war zone, and I'm offering to help her."

Dudley thought about it but quickly shook his head but before he could say anything she cut him off "there are two things that can happen here, one is you take her with you and then you can't protect her and she gets taken, or two, you let us keep her here, and she stays safe and sound, but it's you choice."

Luna nodded "Dudley I would only get in the way, maybe I should stay here" he grabbed her "sorry Catastrophe, but no deal, she's staying with me" Catastrophe shook her head "alright fine, her death is on you then" Luna was surprised at him "Dudley are you sure?"

Dudley picked her up again and left "I swore I would keep you safe, and I intend to keep my promise" she blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nobody ever cared about her like this, Dudley really was different from all the others.

Catastrophe and Rabies watched them leave and they turned to each other "well that plan didn't work, that Dr. Destruction guy was wrong about Agent Puppy, so I think we need to use plan B" Rabies looked at her confused "what's plan B?" Catastrophe saw some liquid metal on the floor and smiled as she took a sample "first we need to deliver this to Dr. D, then we make our move."

Dudley jumped on the T.U.F.F motorcycle and Luna got on behind him "so what's the plan?" Dudley sighed as he started it up "we get you back to T.U.F.F and then we get ready to fight for our lives" he pushed on the gas and they left the area.

Meanwhile at T.U.F.F HQ Kitty and the Chief watched as Keswick set up a new defense system "so is this really going to work, or will this new security system turn on us like last time?" the Chief shrugged not really sure, and she looked outside.

The whole city was already in chaos, villains from all over Petropolis were shooting at anything that moved and she was worried about Dudley being out there "do you think Dudley's okay?" the Chief nodded "he'll be here, with Luna in hand."

She did notice that they spent as much time together as they could, and she was beginning to wonder if they had something more then a friendship, she cleared that thought out of her mind and then her phone rang so she quickly answered it.

On the other line was Dr. Destruction "Katswell, I have something that might interest you, it's about your partner and that alien" Kitty's ears slumped down and she finally spoke "I don't want to hear it, more then half the words that come out of your mouth are lies anyway."

There was a small laugh on the other line and then he spoke "true, but if you ever want to know, you know how to reach me" she hung up on him and a low hiss escaped her throat "I hate that guy" then Dudley and Luna walked in "is everything alright?"

The Chief nodded "Keswick's putting up the new defenses right now" they noticed the new tech laying around and Dudley picked up one to get a closer look "this metal looks familiar" Keswick smiled "it should, I m-managed to full tap into the alien m-metal that Luna secretes."

Luna took the device from Dudley and looked at it with a smile "so you discovered that you could mold the metal in the liquid form, then you tempered it with extreme heat to burn away the liquid and harden the metal" Keswick nodded and Dudley just looked confused.

Luna handed the device back to Dudley and continued "you know, you could have just asked me, and I would have helped you" Keswick laughed "sorry, I like to figure out these sort of things on my own" Luna nodded and then she took a wrench and started to work on one of the cannons he had constructed.

"However, you missed a few calibrations here and there, and the metal workings are still a bit soft, maybe if you do this" she used her techno magic and smacked the cannon with the wench, surprisingly the machine turned on which left Keswick stumped.

The Chief grinned "good work Agent Luna, we've been trying to make those work for hours" she smiled and got to work on the other machines, and Kitty was still at the window "uh guys, we've got trouble" Dudley went over to her and looked out the window.

"we're in for a long night" outside all the villains had stopped shooting and now were gathering and sitting in a hover chair above the crowd was Dr. Destruction in a metal suit just watching them, the Chief turned to Luna and Keswick "get those defenses up now!"


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty dodged a bullet as it shot through the window "jeez, how much ammo do they have!" the whole building shook and the Chief looked outside "we're lucky the new defenses are holding up, but at this rate, we'll be overrun" Kitty whipped around and went over to Luna. "This is all your fault!" Luna stopped working on her device and stared at her "excuse me?" Kitty was done being nice "if you weren't here, we wouldn't be under attack all the time, I wouldn't have been captured, Dudley wouldn't be all googly eyed at you, and all of our lives would be better if you hadn't shown up!"

Luna was taken aback from this "how can you blame me? I'm the victim here" Kitty scoffed "right, your so innocent, your perfect" Luna shook her head "I didn't say that, I'm the one being hunted here" Kitty nodded in agreement "yeah, and your endangering everyone around you!" Luna backed up not sure what to say "no, I-I never meant for this" Kitty got in her face and pushed her against the wall, and held her there, and Dudley ran over to them "Kitty, stop" he then grabbed her and pulled her away, and Luna coughed trying to catch her breath.

Dudley held her back as she unsheathed her claws "what's gotten into you?" Kitty glared at her "we wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't shown up" Luna couldn't help but take her words to heart, it must have been her fault, they were after her, not them. Dudley shook his head "this whole mess isn't her fault, she's not to blame" Kitty put away her claws and crossed her arms "I've had enough of this, Dudley, she is a freakish alien monster, and we've only known her for half a week" Dudley was shocked at what he was hearing.

And Luna hung her head, and he spoke "Kitty, she's our friend, you even let her move in with you" she shook her head in disagreement "I never liked her, I just put on a face, and I only had her move in with me, because I wanted to keep an eye on her." Then they heard an explosion on the lower floors, and the Chief started to panic "they got through, Keswick activate the inner defenses!" Keswick rushed over to the control panel and pushed a couple buttons "that will only stall them, C-Chief."

Kitty glared at Dudley "what do you see in her?" Luna was getting angry "your a real piece of work, you know that, I thought we were becoming friends, but I guess I was wrong" Kitty looked at her confused "friends?" Luna nodded "you even saved my life, so why save me, if you hate me so much." Kitty stepped back a bit "I-well I-I was only" something fell out of her pocket and Dudley picked it up, it was her cell phone, and there was a number recently called, Kitty noticed what he was doing and tried to take it back "Dudley, no!"

He saw the number belonged to Dr. Destruction "you have a villain on speed dial?" everyone's eyes turned to her and she took back her phone "you don't understand, I'm only looking out for T.U.F.F" Dudley noticed she looked troubled "Kitty, what did you do?" She pushed a couple buttons on her phone "you know what they say, sacrifice the few, for the many" just then the windows shattered all at once and black suited mobsters jumped through the broken glass and they were holding machine guns.

And Dr. Destruction came in floating on his chair "seize the alien" the Chief whipped out his gun "how did he get through our defenses!" Keswick thought about it as Dudley lunged at the villain, only to be hit by a Tesla coil, and he laughed. He hit the floor and Luna rushed over to him and the mobsters grabbed her and pulled her away, Dudley reached out to her but another guy hit him with the blunt part of his gun, Dr. D looked over at Kitty and smiled "thank you for your assistance."

She glared at him "just take her and leave" Luna punched at the guy holding her but her punches were like a kitten's "sir, we should get moving" he nodded "with her out of your hair, the other villains will leave shortly" the Chief and Keswick couldn't do anything since they were being held at gun point. Kitty held her arm and hung her head just low enough to hide her eyes, as they left with Luna in hand "Kitty, help me!" she tried to ignore her cries for help, but it was really getting to her "Kitty, please help me!" Dr. D laughed "now we continue to the next phase of my plan."

Later Dudley woke up in a daze "ugh, what happened?" he stood up and and rubbed his head, and noticed Keswick was cleaning up the leftover glass, and he heard the Chief yelling in his office "giving villains the plans for the new defenses! What has gotten into you!" Kitty sighed, she had been chewed out for an hour now "I saved us Chief, and I stopped an all out war breaking out in the middle of the city, I'm not proud of it, but if we kept her here, we wouldn't have lasted the night" the Chief slammed his hand on his desk.

"Don't you get it? She had technology that is far beyond earths level, she could very well be the key to the future of the world! And you just gave her to a super villain!" Dudley burst through the door and grabbed her, then threw her into a wall and held her there. She expected he would do this when he woke up "go ahead, I know what I was doing" Dudley wanted to hit her but he held back "how could you? She called you her friend!" Kitty could feel the pressure he was applying get heavier.

"I did this to save us, I don't like it ether, but I made the right choice, I stopped all those villains from not just killing us, but I handed her over to the one bad guy, who wouldn't kill her." Dudley let go of her and just walked away. Kitty dusted herself off "friends huh?" meanwhile at an unknown lab, they threw Luna into a cage and Dr. D looked down at her "your a strange specimen, an alien that secretes metal" Luna stood up and brushed herself off "what do you want with me?"

He started to pace without turning his head "I'm going to extract the metal from your body, and then I'll dissect you" Luna glared at him "my friends won't rest until they find me" he laughed "friends? Katswell sold you out, she hated you from the start." Luna shook her head "we might have some problems, but I still believe we can be friends" Dr. Destruction laughed even harder "your far to trusting for your own good" he stopped and glared at her "I'll break that trust."

Back at T.U.F.F, Kitty noticed Dudley was getting angrier, it wasn't hard to see since he kept punching to walls, she wanted to talk to him, but he was far to angry, then he finally went over to her and spoke "we have to go after her, you need to make this right!" Kitty rolled her eyes "no, I don't" Dudley slammed his fist on her desk "are you heartless!" Kitty stood up and got in his face "I wanted nothing to do with her in the first place, and just so you know, I put a tracking device on her while back, so we can find her."

Dudley was about to say something but then looked confused "wait, you put a tracking device on her? And you didn't tell anyone!" Kitty nodded "you didn't let me say anything, but I made Dr. Destruction a deal, I can't go near him" the wheel in Dudley's brain started to turn as he paced. Back at Dr. D's lab Luna was dragged into a room with Dr. Destruction, and his lackeys took her over to a examination table and strapped her in, then left, he smiled as he moved over a surgical trolley next to her "let's see what we can find, shall we?"

He took a scalpel and Luna was terrified "I thought you wanted the metal first" he nodded "I can always get to that later" he took the knife and lightly cut into her leg, she clenched her teeth, and he watched as her blood slowly seeped out. He was amazed to see the wound seal right back up and heal, "you have accelerated healing properties? Fascinating, that makes my job..funner" she screamed in pain as he began cutting, as he cut he became more fascinated, since the cuts would heal pretty fast.

Back with Dudley and Kitty, they were in a helicopter and Kitty was checking her tracker "you made a deal with a villain?" she looked up at Dudley and sighed "I already said that" Dudley nodded "yeah, but you made a deal with a villain, you of all people." She set the tracker down annoyed "yes, Dudley yes, I did, I'm not proud of it okay, it was years ago" Dudley was still in shock "so what happened?" she looked outside and crossed her legs before she spoke "I had only been working for T.U.F.F a couple years."

Dudley focused on her as she continued "and I had a case where I had to track and find Dr. Destruction, he was running a drug ring, when I found him, I chased him and we fought" **Flashback,** a younger Kitty Katswell jumped across a roof chasing down the black dog. He stopped at the edge of the roof and quickly looked around, in front of him was another building, but it was taller so he couldn't get to the roof, he turned and saw Kitty lunge at him "wait, stop!" she hit him so hard they both flew forward into the window across from them.

They fell onto several white bags, and the white powder flew all over the place creating a cloud, and Kitty couldn't see "darn it, where are you!" she coughed as the powder entered her lungs, but she saw a shadow dash away, but he tripped since he couldn't see anything as well. She grabbed him and hit him against the wall "your going down Doc" he held up his hands in a panic "okay, okay, you win, you stopped my drug ring operation, but let's make a deal" Kitty glared at him "like I would ever make a deal with a criminal."

He nodded "true, but just listen to this, let me go, and I'll go clean, no more drugs, and I'll split the clean money with you" She punched him across the face "how dare you think I would take a bribe!" he laughed a bit "then let me go, and I'll work with you, not officially of course, but I'll owe you, plus I'll go clean, and I always pay back my debts." She thought about it, it would be nice to have an inside man, she could arrest him and then pull him out whenever she wanted, so she smiled "okay, however, your not in a debt, your in a life debt, your life is mine, got it" he grinned "I like your style, alright then, it's a deal."

**End Flashback,** Dudley stared at her in shock "wow, who knew you could force a villain like him to a life debt" she shook her head "I hated myself for months after that, so I never used him, and then there was the addiction of cocaine I suffered for almost a year, both me and Jack went through a lot during that time." Dudley couldn't believe his ears, he never knew his partner was addicted to cocaine, and she noticed his worried expression and she smiled "don't worry, I've been clean for years" he nodded "yeah okay" meanwhile Dr. D stabbed a hypodermic needle into Luna's arm, she had needles all over her body, each one was extracting the silver liquid, and Luna had stopped struggling, since she had fallen unconscious due to the pain.

**Authors note: this took me forever to work with, I'm running out of ideas at the moment, but things will pick up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Luna ran through the hallway as the red lights flashed, she had cuts and stab wounds all over her body, she wore nothing and she had been running for hours, she quickly stopped as she hit a dead end, she looked around in a panic, but couldn't see a way out.

She heard footsteps and whipped around, she put her back against the wall when she saw who that was, Kitty stared at her holding a bloody scalpel "your nothing but a monster" Luna shook her head as tears steamed down her face "please...don't."

Kitty put a hand on her chest to hold her there, and stabbed the scalpel into her shoulder making her scream in pain, then she cut down her arm, cutting into her nerves "AAAAHHH!" Kitty smirked evilly as she pulled it out and stabbed her side.

Kitty stabbed her a couple more times and Luna managed to pushed her off her, with her working arm and tried running, but the hallway was gone and they were now in a room, Kitty grabbed her and threw her to the ground, and took the scalpel, and stabbed her again.

She kneeled down over her and stabbed her over and over again, Luna felt cold as her blood flowed into a pool around them, Kitty looked excited as she stabbed her stomach and twisted it, Luna coughed up blood and kicked her off, Luna stumbled up and ran.

Kitty got up and chased after her "did you really think we were friends? I won't rest until your freakish guts are all over an autopsy table!" Luna limped trying to get away, but Kitty easily grabbed her and threw her into a different room, she held her side as she crawled away.

She looked up and saw a strange looking white armor in a giant tube full of the blue liquid gel, Kitty stepped on Luna's back and tightened her grip on the scalpel "you put everyone in danger, you wanted to kill us, and take Dudley for yourself" she pressed her foot down holding her there.

Luna's breathing was shallow and her vision had become blurred, Kitty brought down the blade into her back, "uh..ugh..ahhh" Luna slumped down no longer moving, all she heard was Kitty laughing, and saw she could see Dudley smiling at her, right before everything went black.

Luna woke up on a surgical table, and noticed she was still breathing, which made her smile, then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw something move extending her stomach for a couple seconds, she stared at it with concern.

She sat up surprised that she wasn't tied down, and she noticed the needles in her body, so she ripped them out, each time she pulled one out she was expecting pain but she felt nothing, after she ripped out the last one she got off the table, and stumbled to keep herself up.

She slowly walked to the door and it opened as she approached it, she left the room and saw a window, and she noticed her clothes were gone, she thought about what her next move would be, she needed to find her clothes first, so she put her hand on the wall trying to keep herself up as she moved.

Luna moved down the hallway until she found another door, she looked around making sure nobody was there, and went in the room, she recognized the room to be a holding cell, but she saw her clothes in a box, so she quickly got dressed and left the room.

She adjusted her clothes and kept walking, as she moved she caught a glimpse of Kitty staring at her, which made her quickly turn to see if she was really there, and she breathed out not realizing she had been holding her breath, and she felt scared.

She was confused on why she felt scared, Kitty would never intentionally hurt her, then again she did hand her over to a master criminal after all, she reached the end of the hallway, and one of Dr. Destruction's minions came halfway through the wall.

Luna jumped back and he watched as she took off, after awhile another minion jumped in her way, and she turned only to see another one right behind her, the only place to go was a random door she didn't see before, she quickly went in and saw a door lock device.

She hit a few keys and the light turned red locking the door, she relaxed a bit, and backed away from the door _"oge dluohs otsisxe sutut cih"_ she back up until she hit something soft, which made her turn to see what it was, and she saw Kitty in her face.

She jumped back towards the door, and Kitty laughed, Luna was about to relax when she saw a scalpel in her hand "hello, freak" she suddenly got terrified and Kitty came at her with the surgical knife, and Luna dodged to the side as the blade went into the door.

"Come on, you monster, you can trust me" she pulled out the scalpel and Luna saw a air vent, she dodge Kitty's next attack and quickly ripped out the vent grate and threw it at her, which caught her off guard, giving Luna enough time to go in the air vent.

She crawled through the small space as quickly as she could, after awhile she moved another vent grate and crawled out, only to be met by Dr. Destruction "well, well, well, Ms. Extraterrestrial" he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the vent.

Luna kicked him in the chest but he didn't even budge, and he laughed "your weaker then a kitten, your intellect and technology is far Superior then us earthlings, but you lack strength, and on earth...that's all that matters" he grabbed her throat and started to choke her.

Kitty walked in and crossed her arms "are you done? What if they show up" Luna tried to fight back but couldn't, when she saw a scalpel, on a nearby surgical trolley, she reached for it with her tail and Dr. Destruction threw her to the side "I think I've let you live long enough."

He went over to her and Luna trust her tail holding the scalpel and stabbed him in the chest, he backed up and smiled as he took out the blade "so you can fight back, Kitty, take care of her" Kitty grinned as she pulled out her gun "I've been waiting for this."

Luna dodged as she fired at her, she quickly dashed over to the trolley and kicked it at her, Kitty tried to move but it was pretty fast, so it hit her to the ground and she ran towards her, and Dr. D swung at her, but she hit the ground and slid, as she passed by Kitty, everything slowed down.

And she grabbed her head and slammed the back of her head against the ground knocking her unconscious, and quickly rolled to a stop, and Dr. Destruction was in awe "impressive" she grabbed a syringe and hid it, as he went over and picked her up with one hand.

He smiled at her "with your body alone, I could rule the world, imagine what I could do with all the metal I extracted from you earlier" she glared at him as her tail stabbed her back and extracted some liquid metal _"tu oenamrep fo si ni suem oitar, oge mutnat evah sunu affo lucorp si."_

He punched her and took out his knife, she tried dodging but he stabbed her in the arm "aahhh!" he hit against the wall and started to beat her, she felt a few ribs break as he slammed her against the wall, and she coughed up some blood, and then stabbed her side.

She tried pushing him off but it was no use, they looked at each other as he slashed her neck, and watched her fell to the floor, he sighed and turned away from her "Chameleon get up" Kitty slowly stood up rubbed her head, and shapeshifted into the lizard.

"That hurt, I thought you said she wouldn't be any trouble" Dr. Destruction shrugged "she didn't know how to fight, but somehow she managed to escape, we need to find out how she did" he noticed the Chameleon's eyes widen.

And he turned back to Luna's body, only to see a syringe stab into his forehead, the liquid metal went into his brain and started to eat away at his insides, he hit the floor hard, instantly lifeless, which made the Chameleon run, and the nerve like tentacles coming from her slowly wrapped itself around her.

After awhile Dudley and Kitty walked in and saw Luna curled up in a corner shaking, Dudley ran over to her and Kitty saw Dr. Destruction's body, Dudley picked Luna up and they left "what happened here?" Kitty asked as they left the building.

When they got outside they noticed the Chief with a couple hundred Agents taking Dr. Destruction's minions into custody, and he looked over at them "good work Agent Puppy, take her over to an ambulance, Agent Kitty, we need to talk" Dudley nodded and left with Luna still in his arms.

And Kitty knew what was coming as the Chief cleared his throat "Agent Katswell, I never thought you of all people would betray T.U.F.F, I hereby require your badge and gun, from this day on, you are no longer a part of the Turbo. Undercover. Fighting. Force."

Kitty sighed and took out her badge and gun and handed the items over to him, and she also took off her T.U.F.F issued jacket and the Chief took it from her "I'm sorry Kitty, protocol tell me I should have you arrested for treason, but you were my best Agent, so I'm letting you go."

Kitty nodded "I know what I did was wrong, I even saw this coming, but at least everyone is okay, and in my book, that's good enough for me, I'll see you around Chief" everyone there watched in silence as the best Agent T.U.F.F had ever seen left.

Dudley set Luna down and noticed all of the cuts and bruises weren't healing completely, and the slash wound on her neck was still open, he also saw needle holes covering her body "what did he do to you?" she looked barely alive and Dudley didn't know how to help.

Inside her body the small metal parasite was eating away at the electricity from her nociceptor, numbing her pain, but since it was feeding on her pain trying to keep her alive, it was having a hard time fixing her wounds, the poor thing never worked so hard before.

**Part one, END.**

**Authors note: Cliffhanger, Kitty was kicked out of T.U.F.F, Luna's barely alive, and Dudley feels useless, and the Veetle can't keep up with the pain, not to mention P.E.S.T is still out there, part two will take some time to work on.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Part two is finally here yay :)**

Dudley opened the door to the hospital room and Luna was in there curled up and shaking in the corner "Luna what are you doing out of bed?" he went over to her and tried to help her up but she cringed at his hand so he backed up "don't worry it's just me, Dudley" she shook her head too scared to speak. She had only just woken up and they called in Dudley to help her since any doctor who tried to get near her was clawed in the face, she looked up at him and recognized him which made her calm down slightly "want to talk yet?" she shook her head as he sat down next to her.

He sighed not knowing what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind "it's been three weeks since you were brought here" her eyes widened and she looked over at him confused "and Kitty was kicked out of Tuff for giving you to the bad guys, she can't hurt you anymore." Luna thought about it and shook her head again then kissed him on the cheek and he smiled "I was really worried about you, the Chief even pushed back the Tuff ball so we could keep an eye on you, oh and you don't have to worry about villains coming after you anymore, they all think you died in Dr. D's lab."

She half smiled and brushed some of her hair to the side with her fingers but still didn't say a word "come on Luna speak to me, I want to hear your beautiful voice again" she wanted to say something but she couldn't she raised her head up and showed him the reason why she couldn't speak. He noticed the gash wound was still there and the stitches looked like they need to be changed soon "he cut her vocal cords?" Dudley was enraged at Dr. Destruction for what he did but he was already dead so there was nothing he could do "well don't worry about that sicko, you killed him."

She stared at him in horror, she never killed anyone before and she certainly would have remembered killing him of all people, then there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in holding a bouquet "excuse me but someone left these here for you Ms...I'm sorry I don't know your surname." Dudley got up and took the flowers she was holding "who's this from?" she shrugged and left the room and he went back to her and put the flowers to the side "so how's your phakes period?" she took off her shirt which surprised him and she show him her back and he saw the holes in her body.

"So he took all the metal inside you?" she turned back to face him and nodded "well that's a good thing right?" she smiled and nodded again "I wish you could leave the hospital, but you in no condition for that, in fact you should be laying down" she shook her head hastily obviously scared. And Dudley thought about it "you really want to leave here don't you?" she tried to speak but she neck hurt to much "well...how about I take you back to my place? That way you won't have to be so nervous and I can take care of you" she smiled and hugged him knowing she would be safe.

Dudley knew that it wasn't exactly a good idea because she was so injured but she was too terrified and he didn't know what else to do "come on Luna let's go" he got up and picked her up, he was always surprised how light she was and he left the room, and a doctor noticed them "whoa where do you think your going with that patient?" He walked over to them and Luna cringed and tightly held onto Dudley "she can't stay here, she's terrified so I'm taking her someplace where she can relax" he thought about it but shook his head "she needs medical treatment, she was lucky to be alive when she got here."

Luckily the Chief came out of nowhere and jumped on the doctor's head "don't worry doc, we have this handled" the doctor didn't know what to say "while I suppose, but I don't recommend it unless you have a doctor with you, she needs someone to keep an eye on her." Dudley smiled "I already planned on that" the Chief jumped over on Dudley's head and they left, when they got outside Luna's eyes hurt and the Chief got of his head "are you sure you can be responsible enough for this? Normally Kitty would be the one we would normally rely on, but since no one can find her I'll have to put me trust in you."

Meanwhile at the Petropolis science building Kitty was making copy's of some kind of document and she was bored out of her mind, she let out a sigh as she waited _"I used to be the best secret agent in the world, now I'm just a secretary at some lame science building." _She tapped her fingers while waiting when she heard a voice "excuse me would you happen to be Ms. Katswell?" she looked up and saw a red fox "who want's to know?" he grinned evilly "my name is Jensen Redcliffe" Kitty remembered that name "wait a minute...your the leader of P.E.S.T!"

She jumped up ready to fight and he just laughed "please Ms. Katswell we want the same thing here" she looked confused now "what do you mean?" he nodded "we both want things to go back to the way they were, but I believe your skills are wasted on Tuff, so I want you to work for me." Kitty had to laugh at that "your kidding right? Why would I ever work with villains?" he couldn't help but chuckle at that "villains? You misunderstand us, without control the world would be in chaos, you've seen the masses, Tuff had to fake it's death just to keep it for themselves."

Kitty had to admit he was right about the last part "okay, say I join your little group...what's in it for me?" Jensen smiled "anything and everything, nobody ever respected you in Tuff, but with Pest you could change the world" Kitty thought about it "so you want me to forget everything I believed in and betray the only people I considered friends, just so I can become an agent once again?" He nodded and she smiled "alright then you have yourself a deal, I would do just about anything to get out of this dump" they shook hands and then left the build together "I hope you don't mind but you will have a partner" Kitty shrugged "I'm used to it" then a limo pulled up and they got inside.

Kitty sat down and across from her was the one and only Jack Rabbit "why hello there Kitty, it's nice to see you again" Kitty stared at him for a moment "wait...your my new partner!" he nodded and held out his hand "I hope we can put the past behind us and be a team again." She glared at him "you tried to drain my brain Jack, how can I trust you?" Jensen smiled a bit "don't worry, Jack works for the good guys now and he won't do anything without your say so, your now in charge of finding the creature after all" Kitty smiled and shook his hand "in that case" and they laughed as the limo drove off.

Back with Dudley, he finally took Luna to his place and laid her down on his bed, she looked at him concerned and held onto his arm, and she brought him down so they were really close, and they looked at each other for a minute or so, Dudley could tell she wanted to tell him something but she couldn't. She wanted to thank him for everything he did for her, she was truly in love with him and she wanted to be more with him so she gently kissed him on the lips which caught him off guard but he soon deepened the kiss and they stayed like that for almost a half an hour without breathing.

And in the heat of the moment he got on top of her and actually started to undress her, she felt a bit scared at first since this was going to be her first time but she was also very excited, oh how she wished she could speak and tell him how she truly felt, and Dudley realized what he was doing and stopped. "I-I sorry Luna I don't know what came over me" he said as he got off of her, he really did care for her but he didn't want to take advantage of her but Luna wanted it just as much as he did so she removed the rest of her shirt that was on her and Dudley gulped as he watched her "L-Luna are you sure about this?"

She nodded as she sat up and used her tail to grabbed a hold of her skirt and pulled them down and even though her body was riddled with scars and stitches she was still unbelievably gorgeous and he tried not to drool on himself as she remove her bra and panties, then she pulled him back on top of her. She blushed as he caressed her body with his hands, she was very nervous but at the same time relaxed and comfortable, she didn't know why she felt so strange but she liked it but then out of nowhere his tongue started to explore her nether regions which caught her off guard.

He was quite surprised on how un-alien like her body really was and he loved it, his tongue went down and played with her inner lips which made her whole body quiver and she wrapped her legs around his head and he finally buried his tongue inside her, she tried to scream in pure ecstasy but all that came out was a raspy whimper. He wasn't sure if he was hurting her or not but she seemed to be enjoying it, she could feel something secrete inside her that she never felt before and she was loving every second of it, something inside her clicked and her wanted more then just his tongue so she stopped him and he saw what she wanted.

So he got behind her and lifted her leg up "ready?" she nodded and he pushed his penis gently inside her which made her clench her teeth and her claws shoot out digging into his mattress. It wasn't easy for Dudley to enter her, she was surprisingly much tighter then any story he ever heard about a woman's vagina before but he kept pushing in causing some blood to stream down. She could feel him pulsing and growing inside her ready to tear her insides apart, normally she would be freaking out about something like this but her brain had lost all thinking capably and she was dieing for more, then he found her hymen "should I keep going?" he asked concerned and she nodded.

But before he could continue she moved so he was on top of her because she wanted to look at the man who was about to take her and he pulled out just enough to trust deep inside her breaking her hymen and Luna started to tear up as she dug her claws further into the mattress and she screamed in pain and pleasure. Blood flowed down from her vulva and soaked his sheets and Dudley was about to pull out was let her rest when she stopped him and he could tell she wanted him to keep going "are you sure?" she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him about halfway in but she was still tight so he couldn't go all the way in.

It hurt as he pushed in and out slowly in a rhythmic fashion but the pain paled too all the pleasure she was getting, she join in his trusting movements making him increase in speed and Dudley felt close to release but then she used her tail to massage his sack and he was sent over the edge. Luna felt his seed fill her and she felt her own orgasm for the first time, and she felt exhausted like never before in her life and she loved every second of it, Dudley laid down next to her and kissed her on the lips "that...was...incredible" she tried speak but nothing came out as usual.

So instead she hugged him and fell asleep in his arms, he smiled at her and relaxed a bit but then a single thought crossed his mind _"can aliens get pregnant?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Kitty walked through the hallway next to Jack as they followed Jensen "this facility now belongs to you two, it has everything you will ever need, however I must ask you to not abuse your given authority" Kitty looked at him confused "so your just giving us our own headquarters?" The red fox nodded "oh yes, I believe that if anyone can catch a wild creature, it would be the best secret agents in all of Petropolis" Jack laughed "don't worry, with Kitty by my side your alien will be behind a cage like an animal in no time" Jensen laughed and they entered the room.

"I like the way you think Mr. Rabbit" Kitty looked around the room and saw tech at least a hundred years more advanced then T.U.F.F's, but she could tell this wasn't P.E.S.T HQ "so where is your base of operations?" Redcliffe smiled "aw, now I know who was the smart one, excellent question Ms. Katswell." He went over to a elevated pad on the ground "this is the door to our base" Kitty went over and examined it "so you use this to make sure nobody knows where your base is?" Jensen was amazed that someone from what felt like the stone age was intellect "well, well, well, you'll go far in Pest."

Jack rolled his eyes and Jensen continued their tour "normally I would have some lackey show you around but with how things are going, I need to make sure your both ready to do whatever it takes to get the job done" Kitty was honestly a bit worried about this, sure she hated the fact that all her hard work meant nothing to T.U.F.F at the end but she wondered if she should really go through with this. But she couldn't go back to T.U.F.F and she hated secretary work with a passion, being an agent was in her blood even if joining a different team was the only way to be one, they headed into what looked like a war room "this is where you can contact anyone in Pest and-" his cell phone rang before he could finish.

He answered it annoyed "yes?" there was silence for a moment then his eyes widened "what do you mean the alien is missing from the hospital!" he threw his cell across the room in pure rage "I underestimated Tuff, risking it's life to move it somewhere secret, this tour is over, I need you both out there now." Jack nodded "we'll get nowhere if we just wander, but I bet Agent Puppy can help us with that" Jensen thought about it "oh yes, the dog, before you leave I have your new uniforms in the next room" they went into said room and Kitty took her clothes to change in a different room which happened to be a locker room.

She laid out the clothes and examined them, it was similar to the black ops outfit except for it had a few differences such as a black skirt, she started to remove her secretary clothes and Jack peaked in ever so slightly making sure she didn't notice him. She slipped off her shirt and shivered a little from the cold AC then she removed her pants showing Jack her panties and she bent over to get her new uniform _"ah, I remember that fine a*se"_ Kitty happily tossed her secretary clothes in the trash.

She put on the long sleeved shirt and buttoned it up, Jack grinned as he remembered when Kitty used to wear his shirts, she put on the skin tight pants then slipped on the skirt over it and then sat down to put on the combat boots and gloves and as the finishing touch she put on the long black coat and left the room. Jack quickly got out of there and Kitty stopped and glared at him "were you staring?" he shook his head and Kitty adjusted her clothes as she was still getting used to it and went back to where Jensen was and next to him was a weapons locker "now that your suited up take these gadgets and find our alien."

Kitty picked up one of the gadgets and examined it "what kind of gadget are these?" Jensen pointed to the door "you'll find out on the road" Kitty shrugged and gathered up some of the gadgets before they headed out, and Kitty put on a black full face helmet to complete her outfit. They jumped in a van and Jack looked at her with a smile "just like old times huh?" Kitty just ignored him, the only reason she put on the helmet was because she didn't want Dudley to recognize her, but she wasn't about to tell Jack that, after disappearing for three weeks she wondered if he still loved her or not.

Meanwhile Dudley looked at the washing machine confused, he was trying to clean the torn, bloody and sperm covered sheets "how did it go again?" he tapped his chin trying to remember how it worked, upstairs Luna laid there on Dudley's bed covered only by his blanket, luckily he changed the sheets before he left. She never imagined she could feel that way, she was in so much pain she couldn't even move but it was worth the reopened wounds, and she tried sitting up but her arms gave up halfway and she fell back down, a few minutes later she heard a door open and close "Dudley are you home?"

Then she heard footsteps coming closer so she hid under the covers and the door opened "Dudley?" there was a few more footsteps and something grabbed the covers and there staring at her was an older lady dog and she didn't say anything at first but then yelled loud enough to hurt her ears. "DUDLEY!" moments later Dudley ran up the stairs "what, what is it!" then he noticed his mother glaring at him and she pointed at Luna "what is going on here!" Dudley didn't know what to saw "um well I" Peg was getting inpatient "tell me why there's a naked woman who looks like she was cut open in your bed?"

Luna tried to say something but her voice was still gone, Dudley sighed "because it's my job to watch over her, she's in danger and I need to hide her" Peg would have believed him except for the fact she was wasn't wearing any clothes "then why is she naked?" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. His mother wasn't a fool she could tell what had happened, and the smell of copper and sex was still in the air "can I speak with you Dudley?" he nodded and they left the room "were you...having relations with her?" Dudley saw this coming so he nodded again "yes" she wasn't very happy about it judging by the look on her face.

"Do you even know her? Are you being safe? I thought I raised you better then this" Dudley processed all his mother's questions for a moment "whoa calm down mom, I've known her for almost a month, she perfectly clean, and, and I'm in love with her" Peg didn't like what she was hearing however. "Not even a month, and you ruined yourself for marriage, I don't care if it's your job to watch over her or not, she's a bad influence and I want her out of this house, I don't want you seeing that whore again, do I make myself clear!" Dudley couldn't believe she would say that and tried to say something but his mother glared at him so he just left.

A little bit later he went back into his room and Luna looked at him confused, he could tell that she heard their argument but she obviously didn't know what that word meant "alright, apparently this was a bad idea so I have to take you somewhere else." She nodded and he grabbed one of his spare shirts and handed to her, she smiled and slipped it on before he picked her up and they left, awhile later there was a knock on the door and Peg answered it, on the other side was Jack and Kitty "hello Mrs. Puppy, we're with...well let's just say a special organization, is your son home?"

She looked at them annoyed "no, he left awhile ago" Jack was getting impatient "well do you mind if we take a look for ourselves?" she tried closing the door on them but Jack stopped it "I'm afraid we have to insist" she glared at him "I said he's not here, now leave before I call the cops." Jack backhanded her so hard she hit the floor unconscious, and Kitty looked over at him in shock "Jack! What is your problem, you don't hit old people!" he shrugged "relax, it's only the failure agent's mother" Kitty was starting to regret this whole thing as Jack walked in and looked around.

"This is where he lives? HAHA what a mama's boy!" Kitty moved passed Dudley's mom and heard a washing machine so she went downstairs and stopped the machine, then opened it and pulled out some wet sheets, she recognized the smell and the blood wasn't washed off yet, what mainly concerned her was the tear marks "what the?" She put it back and went back upstairs, she began to wonder if he had moved on, but she would understand if he did, after the whole Dr. Destruction mess she caused, Jack was already in Dudley's room by the time she got up there "find anything?" he shook his head and put down the action figure he was looking at.

"Nothing about anywhere he might want to go, but judging by his bed I believe he had a quite a bit of fun last night" Kitty saw that Jack had removed the sheets being thorough and there were claw marks in the mattress, and some more blood on the blankets "there's nothing here, let's just go." Jack nodded and they left the house, meanwhile Dudley was on the phone with the Chief "I tried to tell you!" he nodded "I know Chief, but where can I take her?" the Chief thought about it "well, I think it would be best to send you out of town, go to the train station and we'll contact you later."

Dudley hung up and went over to Luna, luckily his shirt was big enough to cover most of her "alright, sounds like we have to leave town for a bit, are you up for it?" she whimpered a bit from the opened wounds but she nodded, and Dudley hated seeing her in pain. "how are your wounds?" Luna winced as he touched her side which made him quickly stop "oh sorry" he gently picked her up and they headed for the train station, and a goat in a black tux got out his phone "boss, I found them, she's alive and their trying to leave town on a train, orders?"

The voice laughed "I'll send in Madame Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies, good work Chameleon" the goat turned black and transformed into the lizard and laughed evilly.

**Authors note: uh oh, I sure hope that parasite heals her soon, and I hope your enjoying this, Please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dudley got out of the car and looked around "looks safe" Luna got out of the car and stumbles a bit before he caught her "careful" Luna smiled as he picked her up bridal style and as he went over and got the train tickets they were getting looks, it really didn't help that Luna was only wearing one of his shirts. Luna whimpered trying to speak and Dudley got them in the train "don't try to speak, those stitches won't heal properly if you keep try to talk" she nodded as they found a place to sit, and he gently put her down on a seat, he then left to put away the small almost of luggage he had, she then noticed all the eyes on her.

So she pulled the shirt lower and lowered her head in hopes that they would stop staring, but her woulds were as plain a day so they started whispering, she could still hear them so she covered her ears "whoa, what happened to her?" one voice said "oh man, she's seen better days" another voice said. She was getting scared, there were so many people there and each one was staring at her, she weakly stumbled to her feet and tried backing up but she fell back and hit the floor so she crawled to the corner shaking, which just got everyone more concerned and one person got up and went over to her "hey are you okay?"

She cowered in the corner as he walked closer, then she ran over to the door "whoa there, calm down, you need a doctor, let me help you" Dudley came back to see the guy getting closer to her, and he quickly got in front of the guy and grabbed a hold of Luna "whoa, sorry man, but she can't handle new people." He took Luna and went to a different car "are you okay?" she nodded and then noticed they were in a strange room so she looked at him confused "oh, we're in the cat room, just stay here for awhile okay?" he smiled and left leaving Luna in there thinking that she would be occupied with all the cat toys.

But she just stared at all the stuff confused, Dudley sat down and got comfy as the train started to move "We should be okay now" meanwhile back at the train station two figures looked around "great! If you weren't always stuffing your face, we would've caught them!" Dr. Rabies yelled at his partner. Madame Catastrophe glared at him "Shut up, I have my reasons!" Rabies noticed that she had gained a little weight and she started eating weird things "you need to stop eating so much woman" Catastrophe rolled her eyes and just ignored him, she finished off her fish shaped, fish flavored donut and noticed Jack rabbit walking by with a black-clothed figure.

"Hey isn't that the Agent from T.U.F.F. that went rogue?" Rabies looked over and saw them "your right, I heard about him, and isn't that a P.E.S.T. Operative with him?" Catastrophe nodded "did he join them? And what are they up to?" Rabies hit his palm with his fist "do you think their after the alien as well?" Catastrophe drew her claws out "let's ask shall we?" Jack looked around and checked the train listings "looks like they already got on a train, we can easy catch up with them in the P.E.S.T. Mobile" they turned around to leave when Rabies and Catastrophe stepped in front of them "what the, what are low class criminals like you two doing here?"

They glared at him and Rabies spoke "so an ex-Tuff agent thinks he has what it takes to be a criminal? HA" Jack glared at him "enough, get out of the way now, or else" Catastrophe kept an eye on the black figure "we know your after the alien, and we know about Pest, so just walk away" Kitty laughed at her threat. "Are you kidding me? Your nothing more then two-bit criminals who just happens to look like agents Puppy and Katswell" Catastrophe didn't like what she just heard and slammed the P.E.S.T. Agent against the wall with her claws to her throat "how dare you!" Jack and Rabies stood their ground waiting for the first move.

Kitty kicked Catastrophe pushing her back "what could you two want with the alien!" Jack quickly threw a punch and Rabies blocked it "let's just say, we have a new employer!" Catastrophe jumped her slashing and Kitty dodged, Rabies dodged another punch and grabbed his arm then threw him over his shoulder. Kitty spun around Catastrophe smacked her in the face with her elbow, Jack quickly caught himself and Rabies jumped him, tackling him and he punched him a couple times before Jack grabbed his neck with his ears and threw him into a wall "Kitty, we're wasting time" Kitty grabbed Catastrophe by her hair and slammed her head against the wall a few times.

"Shut up and fight!" Catastrophe pushed her away and stood up "wait a minute, Your Katswell!" Kitty nodded "I'm the latest member of Pest, and you know too much for your own good" Catastrophe slashed at her and managed to cut her arm, Rabies flipped himself up and kicked Jack in the face. Jack grabbed his other foot with his ears and spun him around then put his hands together and slammed him down on the ground, Kitty punched her but Catastrophe pinned her against the wall and clawed at her helmet, Kitty then headbutted her with said helmet and she stumbled back giving Kitty enough time to spin kick her in the chest.

Jack tried to stomp on Rabies but he rolled out of the way just in time, Catastrophe went over to Rabies and stood her ground "we're losing!" Rabies growled "I can see that!" he blocked another attack by jack and sweep kicked him off his feet, then Catastrophe leaped over Rabies shoulders and slashed his chest while tackling him to the ground. She hissed at him and slashed at him some more, Kitty jump kicked Rabies and grabbed his head with her legs then quickly slammed him down on the floor, Catastrophe looked back and Jack grabbed her hair and started punching her repeatedly, Kitty held Rabies neck with her legs until he couldn't breath and passed out.

She looked over and saw Jack still punching Catastrophe but she was already down "Jack, stop!" she ran over and grabbed her away, her face was a bleeding mess "Jack, control yourself! I mean like at her!" Jack stood up and took out a cloth to wipe away the blood on his fist "she deserved it, that filthy bit*h!" Kitty was getting tired of Jack's attitude but she let it go at the moment "come on, let's take them back to the base" she cuffed Rabies and Catastrophe and dragged them to the P.E.S.T. Mobile, Jack got in the driver seat and they left the station, Meanwhile back with Dudley and Luna, Dudley was asleep, and Luna was just staring at the caged birds, scratching posts and catnip.

She really didn't know what to do this all this stuff, she wondered what these strange things were even for, she picked up a laser pointer and turned it on and she just blinked more confused then ever so she stumbled out of the room and put her hand on the wall to keep herself up, Dudley woke up after hearing something fall. "Whoa...what's that?" he got up and saw Luna on the floor "Luna!" he ran over to her and helped her up "are you alright?" she nodded then she head started to hurt and she leaned on him weakly "D...u..d..ley" Dudley smiled "Hey your voice is coming back!" she felt her neck and something stabbed her hand.

However it didn't hurt, and she was glad because that meant that the parasite was working on her vocal cords, Dudley took her to the cabin they were staying in and laid her down "Just rest" she smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek, he got a big grin and climbed on the top bed "good night Luna" she tried to say something but couldn't, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile at the P.E.S.T. Petropolis Base Catastrophe and Rabies woke up in a prison cell and they were both tied up "uhhh, my face hurts" Rabies looked over at her and saw how badly she was beaten "oh god, Catastrophe, are you okay?" she shook her head and Jack walked over to them and grinned "ah, the low-life's are finally awake."

Rabies growled at him "we are not low-life's!" Jack opened the cell and grabbed him "I should kill you" Rabies spit in his face and he punched him square in the face, but before he could do anything else Kitty walked in "stop it Jack, we need them alive!" Jack looked annoyed "Come on Kitty, I won't kill them, just make them wish I did." Kitty glared at him and took off her helmet "Mr. Redcliffe told us not to kill them, at least not until we learn who they work for" Jack let him go and wiped his face, then he turned to Catastrophe and smiled "then let's interrogate" he went over to the beaten girl and grabbed her, then he pulled her out of the cell and Kitty closed it.

Jack took her over to a chair and forced her on it "alright, talk" Catastrophe only growled at him so he backhanded her and Rabies looked over at Kitty "you, I thought you were one of the good guys!" Kitty looked at him and shrugged "I was, but nowadays I work for the winning team" Kitty said that but she wasn't sure if she meant that. She watched Jack beat Madame Catastrophe and felt sick, she knew this wasn't right, she knew that Jack had changed, the Jack she knew and respected would never hit a girl, this Jack however seemed to get off on it, Jack punched her again and she spat blood on his face, so he wiped it off and was really angry.

"So you won't talk through torture huh, let's try a different approach" he took out a knife and cut her shirt open which surprised everyone in the room, Catastrophe tried fighting him but her arms were tied, he grabbed one of her breasts "I'm going to enjoy this" Catastrophe felt disgusted "let go of me!" he shoved her down and fondled her. Kitty was horrified, Jack was actually trying to rape Catastrophe "STOP I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK JUST PLEASE STOP!" Kitty's fists tightened as he went down and kissed her then he removed her shirt still fondling her, and she couldn't watch anymore "that's enough Jack!" she pushed him off of her and he glared at her "what's the problem?"

Kitty helped Catastrophe up "can't you see that she's pregnant!" everyone stopped and stared at her, she covered her face with her hands and starts crying "get out of here Jack, now!" he nodded and left, and Rabies looked at Catastrophe "is that true?" Catastrophe nodded, and Kitty got a cloth and handed it to her "who's the father and how long?" Catastrophe took it and wiped her face "a couple months now, and it's Rabies" Rabies stared at her in shock "so that's why you started those weird eating habits, I was so blind" Kitty felt terrible now "look, I'll see if I can get you two out of here, I didn't realize how far Jack had fallen" she helped Catastrophe back to the cell and left.

**Authors note: I've been a little slow with the updates but I'll keep working.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kitty looked through some PEST mission files and was disgusted with it, she had found something called subject A, and was doing some research on it she looked closely and saw a audio log on the computer and clicked it, the audio log started "For anyone who can hear this, my name is Nickolas Gerald Redcliffe" Kitty smiled at this.

She messed with some settings and hacked into the files showing a video with the audio, and she saw a red fox looking at the screen "If you are watching this, then the truth must be heard, it was about a year ago today when I first laid eyes upon the creature, I gave her a name, Ava or subject A, she's so beautiful, so enchanting, I wish I could let her out of the chamber, but it's too soon" Kitty thought about it.

"This must be Jensen's great granddad, the one who found Luna" the video continued "This log will be for the eyes and ears of the future, the one's who can understand that blue furred stray" the video's date changes to earlier, a year ago, Nickolas walked up to a creator in the ground "Would you look at that?" Luna's body was laying there in the creator, she wore a tech band around her waist, it glowed a blue hue, but slowly died down as he tried to touch it.

She wore a silver skirt, tattered and torn, she also had a ripped and torn shirt that was sleeveless and was attached with a collar and the center was missing, showing her belly button, her clothes were decorated with otherworldly pattens and she looked dead "That's Luna? She looks so different" Nickolas touched her face "Strange girl...but it looks like there is no life in her" Kitty was confused, she knew Luna was alive, but she could clearly see her corpse right there.

"Sir? Look at this" the man showed him a chunk of metal "What, I've never seen a metal like that before" the video cut to black and the audio moved on "We studied it for years, fearing it's true nature, yet we believed it to be dead, that's when we...I discovered she was starting to breath again, a strange parasite made of an organic metal, it looks similar to sliver" He holds a bottle of the liquid metal and looks at it.

Kitty tapped her fingers on the desk as she thought about what she was looking at "So Pest discovered the veetle in her head and started to take it's metal for themselves?" she pressed play and Redcliffe continued "Today I saw her body move, she was dead when we found her, but this parasite, I'm not sure what it is, but if I can harvest it...imagine the possibles, no more disease, broken bones that repair themselves, no more death..." he stopped and went silent for a minute.

"But, I can't do it, I want to communicate with her, not cut her open" he looked back and saw Luna in the blue liquid tank "I'm starting to believe that this girl, is the future, I'm not sure if I should be excited...or terrified" the video skipped ahead and the fox was looking over his notes, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I-I was studying the technology she wore, that belt around her dress, I unlocked it and reversed engineered it...I have single handedly jumped earth technology by nearly three hundred years, and that was a small data cache, the fragments left on her, imagine if we could discover her world, where ever she came from...our technology would be like hitting two rocks together...we thought we were the smartest species out there...we were wrong" The video went forward again.

Nickolas threw a table in pure rage "No! It's to soon!" he turned to the camera "The higher ups told my team to dissect the Ava, cut her open to see what makes her tick, but it's too soon for that, we can barely comprehend her clothing at this state, it's strange symbols...it's almost hypnotic, I wish I could learn if she speaks in another language" he started to pace.

The video went to another date and the fox tried to speak but the video cut it's feed and skipped the another date and showed a much further date, Nickolas was standing there, staring at a wall that was torn to pieces and blood was everywhere, bodies lettered the floor and he turned to the cracked camera "We tried to control the creature, harvesting a young and innocent girl, the parasite...it's not a normal parasite, we...had no choice but to put her under, which drove the parasite to protect it's host" Kitty typed a few codes and went back to the video that was cut.

The video was burred for a second while she messed with the settings and pressed play and the video started with Nickolas talking to a male cat in a suit "You can't do this! It's too soon, think of the knowledge she could teach us" the cat rolled his eye's "Oh please, that thing isn't even alive, now do your job or else" Nickolas nodded.

The video moved forward again and the scientists brought the body of the alien's to a table and got out surgical tools "This is a mistake" Nickolas said as he watched them start to cut into her, then her eye's opened out of nowhere and her mouth opened with a strange scream "Sulupop tse iem!" nerve like tentacles broke out of her skin and started to stab the scientists.

Nickolas watched in horror from the window as her back ripped open and a fairly large metal insectoid parasite bursts out of her body and wrapped it's nerve like tentacles around her to keep her safe as it's other tentacles grabbed the PEST scientists and snapped their bones and ripped their tissue the alien looked at the screen and the parasite slashed and clawed it's way through a wall.

Kitty had to pause it, too sick to her stomach to watch the bloodshed "Luna's parasite? Of course, it was that thing that killed Dr. Destruction, Luna could never fight him, nor kill him" Kitty pressed play again, and the alien parasite carried subject A out of the room and a bullet tried to hit her but the parasite blocked it with itself then saw the PEST guards trying to shoot them, and the parasite started to to lunge at them, so Kitty skipped that part and the video to where Nickolas was staring at the carnage.

"Oh god...Luna...what happened eighty years ago?" Kitty said as Nickolas picked up the camera that was slightly cracked "I need to do something" the video skipped to a part where the camera was moving forward since Nickolas was carrying it "Where did she go?" he said out loud, then he heard a strange noise, he turned around to see Subject A actually eating a dead PEST guard.

"Cis muinuiei, siuq tse si orac?" She spoke weakly and yet very softly, the parasite watched as she ate the guard, as if it was making sure her hunger was sated Kitty covered her mouth, and her stomach turned as she saw the alien eat "Oh god...she ate earthlings before..." Nickolas started to walk up, and took out a syringe, Kitty raised an eyebrow as he sneaked up to her.

Subject A bit into the white tailed deer agent in her wild look, she looked like she was starting to enjoy the taste of what was left of the deer as she fed then a wolf PEST agent ran up "Freeze!" Nickolas looked in shock as Subject A saw the guards and the parasite lunged at them with that strange roar, they shot at it, and the creature grabbed an agent and slammed him against another.

As they were fighting Nickolas went up to the alien and stabbed it in the shoulder with the syringe and injected it with the liquids, the alien screamed in pain and the parasite saw Nickolas "Orruccus...ihim..." then an agent pulled out his gun and shot the alien in the head, blood went down her forehead and she looked at Nickolas, scared and confused "Orruccus..." she fell to the floor and the parasite fell hard to the ground and started to crawl towards her.

Nickolas didn't move at first, and the agent was about to fire at the parasite "Stop!" Nickolas yelled and the guard froze, then the parasite crawled on the alien and slowly went into her mouth, the creature acted as if it was dying until it reached her lips and her wounds started to heal "We have to end this...monster, sir!" Nickolas shook his head.

"No..freeze it, we can't lose her, put it in a tank, so we can study it further" the agent nodded, and the video went to another part, Nickolas looked at the camera "this girl is innocent she was begging me to help her, I can feel it, I took a sample today and PEST is having me try a highly experimental cloning process, but I've seen her, she's not a weapon, if the world ever saw her, that's all they would see her as, a tool to use against each other, so...I'm working on a choice for her...one day, she will come to a road, and she must cross it, this will help her decide her, no the world's fate" the video ended and Kitty was left to think about what he said.

He was right, the Chief, Keswick, Snaptrap, everyone villain and even herself saw her as a danger and a weapon..except one, Dudley Puppy treated her like a person, even defended her against his other friends, that's it, she knew Dudley was the answer to all of this, and she had to help him, she got up and and turned off the computer on her way out.

Jack wasn't around at the moment so she put on her PEST uniform and went to the prison cell area where Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were, he was keeping a close eye on her "You two, get up, we're leaving" Catastrophe smiled at Rabies and he helped her up as Kitty unlocked the cell "I'll help you out of here, I need to get to Petsberg fast, so as soon as you two are safe, your on your own" Rabies nodded and they got out of the cell "Let's hurry" Catastrophe said as Kitty began to lead them out of the building.

As they walked out of a room the camera's zoomed in on them and Jensen grinned "Are you sure about this?" the red fox nodded with glee "Oh I'm sure, letting her find my crazy great grandfather's file on Subject A is all according to the plan" the agent looked at him confused "Why did you hire a former Tuff agent?" Jensen almost laughed at that.

"Simple really, I knew she wouldn't betray Tuff, she's too good an agent, so I waited until the time she needed to go back, and now she'll go straight to the alien" Kitty gave Rabies the keys to the PEST van "Okay, you guys get out of here, be careful" Catastrophe nodded and got in the van "Thank you" Rabies said as he got in and they drove off.

"It's my job, now to find Dudley and Luna" she padded her clothes down for a minute and found a tracking device "Smart move Pest, but I've been there before" She threw it away and ran off, Jensen's grin grew as he watched "Clever girl, but that was child's play" ***Meanwhile* **Dudley helped Luna out of the train and onto the train station.

"You okay?" she nodded "O...kay" her voice was coming back and she looked a lot better, now Dudley needed to get her some clothes "Come on, you can't walk around in just my shirt, he took her hand and helped her to a clothes store in the station, Dudley was surprised about all the stores in the station, it was like a mall there and even a ladies clothing store.

They walked in and got some weird looks from the people inside "Okay Luna, pick out some clothes and change, I'll pay for them, when your done" Luna went over to the clothes and looked at them "Dre...dress..up" she smiled almost like she was remembering something, Dudley waited for almost an hour or so and was completely bored now.

That is until Luna walked up wearing a purple halter top and a mini black school girl skirt, she had a pair of black short boots and she fixed her hair up so it wasn't a mess "Whoa" Dudley looked at her with a big smile and she blushed "You look great, we'll take it" he payed the front desk person and they walked out.

"Well, all that's left is to go where the Chief told us to go" They started to walk out of the station when a certain rabbit jumped into their way "Not so fast Dippy" Jack grinned at them "Jack! How did he find us!" Luna looked scared and Dudley got in front of Luna "It was easy to find you, all I had to do was follow my nose, plus I used my new PEST ties to find you" Dudley growled at him.

"So your with those freaks huh? Well Luna is with me, got it!" Jack laughed "Oh please, I know what happened between you and Kitty while your alien was in a coma" Dudley looked concerned and Luna got confused "Stay out of this Jack!" the rabbit lunged at him only to get kicked in the face by a fully covered PEST agent "Urgh!" he glared at the agent "You! How dare you!" he tried to punch the agent and she grabbed his twisted him around and slammed his head into the wall.

"What the!" Dudley said as the PEST agents fought each other, Jack punched her a few times and the agent jump kicked him in the chest, he chopped at her with his fist but she hit his arm away and headbutted him in the head with her helmet, making him stumble back, she took the opportunity and punched him square in the jaw and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

"You two okay?" Dudley jumped her and hit her to the ground "Give up Pest agent, I have you now!" the agent got annoyed with him "Let go Dudley!" he looked at her confused "Huh, you know my name?" he got off her and the agent got up and took off her helmet, revealing it to be Kitty "Hey Dudley, it's...been awhile" Dudley and Luna looked at her in shock.

"No...you joined them...you hate Luna that much!" Kitty shook her head "No, it's not like that! I don't hate her, she's sweet and innocent, I.." Dudley grabbed her by her jacket "Then why did you join them! you of all people! I thought I could trust you!" Kitty sighed, she knew Dudley was angry, and for good reason.

"Dudley, listen to me, I joined Pest, because I was angry at Tuff for kicking me out and Pest gave me a chance, but after I saw Jack with them and how much they changed him, I couldn't stay, I was after Luna, that's true, but now I want to help again, please Dudley..." Dudley looked at her then at Luna, Luna smiled at him.

He knew Luna was kind, but she was willing to gave Kitty another chance even after knowing she was with the bad guys now, he was starting to believe she didn't have a single shred of hate in her body, she really was sweet, kind and completely innocent "Okay, for Luna's sake, I'll trust you, but you better have a good reason about all this" Kitty nodded.

"Trust me, what I found out, is big" Luna went over to her and smiled "Kit...ty" Kitty smiled back at her "Don't worry, I'll help Dudley keep you safe" They started to walk out of the station "Where did the Chief tell you to go?" Dudley thought about it "We are going to a Tuff secret base to hide from Pest for awhile" Kitty knew better and saw a hotel sign.

"We can't go there, Tuff is planing on using Luna, just like Pest is" Dudley looked confused "What? The Chief wouldn't do that" Kitty sighed "Think about it Dudley, the Chief even said whoever has her controls the world, she is too great a prize for anyone to pass up, we can't trust Pest, Tuff, Doom, or anyone but ourselves right now" Dudley looked back at Luna and nodded.

"Okay, let's go to that hotel for now" Kitty smiled and they headed for the hotel.

**Author's note: Wow, that was creepy what happened 80 years ago huh? But the good news is Kitty's back with the group, yay! R&R please. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Kitty, Luna and Dudley payed for a room, it was more a suite, and Kitty handed Luna a towel "You should clean up, you look like you could use it" Luna nodded and took the towel before heading to the shower room, Dudley and Kitty looked at each other and looked away "So..." Dudley tried to speak "Dudley...I." Dudley looked at Kitty seriously until Luna was gone.

"So, I thought you had a normal job, like a secretary, but you really changed sides?" Kitty felt terrible, she didn't know PEST was that bad, until she saw it first hand "Look, it was a mistake, okay?" Dudley nodded "You got that right, but I'm glad your with Tuff again" Kitty shook her head "Sorry Dudley, but after the things I've seen and heard, right now I want to protect Luna for everyone, if Pest or Tuff gets their hands on her, this will end badly" Dudley looked confused at her.

Kitty sighed a little "Look, she holds the greatest weapon there is, that parasite in her brain evolved somehow, and it's a living weapon, eighty years ago it killed hundreds of Pest agents maybe even more, and that parasite also killed Dr. Destruction, Luna is holding the key to world power, and Doom, Pest and even Tuff want that key, that's why the Chief went you here, to get that removed" Dudley thought long and hard, trying to understand.

"Wait...so that means, I...I was going to send Luna to our Tuff base here...to get cut open" Dudley couldn't believe this, he trusted the Chief and this is what happens? Kitty nodded "I'm sorry Dudley, that's why we need to think of a way to get her to safety" Dudley started to pace "But where? Pest won't stop tracking her down" Kitty walked over to him and took his hand.

"Dudley, it's okay, we'll keep her safe" he nodded and Kitty leaned in close to him, and he kissed her, meanwhile in the shower, Luna cleared her throat "Ahem, there...we go" her voice was finally back and she cleaned off the dirt and junk on her fur "Wow, I was dirty" she watched as dried blood and dirt washed off her body and went down the drain.

Luna looked at a wash brush and took it, she began to brush herself and clumps of dirt and matted fur started to come off "Wow, I was really dirty" she starts to brush her tail "I hope Dudley is happy to hear me talk again" she soon finishes with her tail and sees something called shampoo "For hair?" she took it and smelled it a bit "Whoa, I don't know...what's lavender?" she reached for it and knocked down a bar of soap, then took the shampoo and squirted out some on her hand.

She started to pat her hair but it wasn't enough, so she brought the bottle over her head and squirted the whole bottle onto her covering a good amount of her very long hair, she then started to scrub her hair and the shampoo got foamy and got everywhere "Do I have enough?" she barely managed to get all the shampoo in her hair, and then she started to wash it out.

She washed most of it out when she slipped on the soap that fell "Ahhhh!" She landed on her butt and a bottle of lotion fell right between her legs and rubbed against her vagina "Ohhh!" she felt a shiver of pleasure crawl around her body, she looked at the bottle of lotion and gently moved it, and it rubbed against her vagina again "Mmmm!" she smiled as the pleasure happened again.

"What's this...pleasure?" she picked up the small bottle and looked down at her pussy "Hm" she gently rubbed her clit with the bottle and felt the pleasure again "Mmmm!" she didn't know earth showers came with a way of pleasure, of course the girl never even touched herself before so it was all new to her, she leaned back and rubbed her clit with the bottle some more.

"Mmmm!" she pondered how a bottle could give her pleasure like this, but she liked it so she slowly rubbed her pussy clit with the bottle and felt the hot water pouring on her head "Oh..wow" she looked at the small bottle and got an idea, soon she gently pushed the bottle into her vagina and started to pump it in and out of herself.

"Ahhhh" she gasped sightly and as she felt the pleasure increase "I thought...only..another perrrson...could give pleasurrre..like this" she pushed the bottle into her and felt the pleasure continue, she increased her speed with the bottle and moaned with a purr, she felt the hot water wash over her, making her only hotter, and she shoved the bottle deeper into herself.

"Ahhhhhh!" She never felt so good before, other then her time with Dudley, she started to think about Dudley and the pleasure increased for her as she pumped the bottle inside her vagina "Ahhhhh!" she felt a strange pressure start to build and she liked it, she moaned again as the bottle touched her from the inside.

"Oh my!" She grabbed onto the handle in the shower and used one hand to bottle herself, she felt the pressure build increase and she didn't know what was going to happen, so she pumped the bottle even faster and gasped, she stuck her tongue out as she felt the sheer pleasure "Ahhhhhhhhh!" she felt a sense of pure ecstasy as a white fluid sprayed out of her pussy.

She watched as the fluid covered the bottle and sprayed onto the floor, she breathed and felt relaxed as she dipped her finger into the white thick fluid and felt it, she knew what it was, just because she never touched herself before doesn't mean she was clueless about it, she took her finger covered in the white fluid and gently put the tip in her mouth.

"Mmmm, sugary, sweet, that's what it tastes like huh?" she got up and washed herself clean again, she was glad she was alone, that was a very embarrassing thing she just did, she washed away the white, sticky fluid and looked at her shimmering blue fur, she smiled as she turned off the water and grabbed the towel Kitty gave her earlier.

She dried herself off and stepped out of the shower "Ahh, that was refreshing" she wrapped the towel around herself and brushed her hair, it felt like ages since she got to feel pretty and clean, so she looked at the mirror and wiped off the musk and moisture with another towel, and brushed her long, long hair, she took very good care of her hair and ran the brush gently across her dark violet hair, she smiled and carefully brushed her bangs.

She shook her head and her bangs fanned out and went everywhere, but not one hair covered her eyes "Hehehe!" she giggled and felt really happy, she wondered if Dudley would want a little time alone together as she grabbed the clean clothes she recently got and put them on, her fur was still a little wet, but she was fine with that.

She opened the door and saw Dudley and Kitty making out with Kitty's jacket off, and her pants with low "..." Luna stared in shook as they made out and Dudley broke the kiss "I love you Kitty" Kitty smiled at this, and was about the kiss him again, when Luna coughed angrily "Luna!" Dudley sounded panicked and they looked back to see Luna fresh out of the shower.

"Oh, hey Luna, have a nice shower?" Kitty said not aware of the situation and Dudley was about to talk when Luna bit her lip and started to tear up "Dudley?...your...your?" Kitty looked confused and back at Dudley "What?" Dudley sighed, he knew he had to come clean "Luna...I." Luna interrupted him "Your...cheating on me?" Kitty looked even more confused.

"Luna, me and Dudley have been together since before you went into that coma" Luna looked at Kitty and then back at Dudley "You...you two timing jerk!" Kitty looked at Dudley "Two timing? Wait, did you sleep with her AND me!" Dudley was scared and hesitantly nodded "Um, you see girls..I found you both so attractive, I couldn't decide which one I loved more..so I tried going with you both" Kitty slapped him hard and stood up.

She pulled her pants back up and growled "I, I can't believe this, you used us!" Luna was now crying "I thought you understood me, I thought what we had was special, but I guess I was wrong!" Kitty was furious and she needed to punch something hard and now "I can't do this!" Luna ran out of the room "Luna wait!" Dudley tried to get up and was stopped by Kitty "Back off, you already did enough!" she walked out of the room and slammed the door so hard it came off it's hinges and hit the floor.

Dudley sat there feelings terrible, he hurt both the girls he cared about, Luna was in pain and Kitty was angry, he knew he had to fix this...somehow, so he got up and ran after them, Kitty fixed her hair and growled at anyone stupid enough to even walk by her "That pig! The way he looked at Luna, I should have known!" she found a bench inside the hotel and sat down, she tried to breath and calm herself.

But it wasn't working very well, Dudley ran up and saw her "Kitty, wait please!" Kitty got even angrier "What the heck do you want!" Dudley breathed a little catching his breath from running so much "Look, I made a big mistake, I'm sorry, it's just that, Luna kissed me and then you, and then we shared at night while Luna was in a coma, and after she came back..." Kitty remembered the sheets she found in his house.

"So that was Luna's...of course, and let me guess, that night we shared slipped your mind when Luna showed up again, you couldn't have told her you were with someone else!" Dudley didn't know what to say, he loved both of them "I'm sorry, she gave herself to me, we were..it was the heat of the moment, it was a mistake!" they heard soft tears behind them.

"Oh no" Dudley said as he turned around and saw Luna in tears "So...that's the truth huh?" she cried to herself "I was a mistake to you?..." Kitty felt bad for Luna now, she was angry, but Dudley went too far with that "No, you weren't a mistake Luna, I didn't mean it like that, I just..Kitty and me..." Luna cracked a smile, tears still flowing "Oh...well...I, I hope...you and her...are very happy..together" she runs off in even more tears.

Kitty stood up "We'll talk later Dudley" she ran off after Luna and Dudley sat down on the bench "Man, I screwed up big this time.." Kitty ran after Luna and Luna stopped in the middle of a road, she was trying to think about everything and didn't hear the on coming traffic "Luna!" Kitty tackled her to the sidewalk as the cars raced passed them.

"Luna, what were you thinking!" Luna cried more "What do you know! The one person I trusted in this planet, and I was a mistake!" Kitty didn't know what to say to her "Luna...we were both used, I'm sorry" Luna tired to slapping her but Kitty only felt kitten's hand, so it didn't hurt "Your sorry! You have no idea what I've been through!" Kitty hugged her and Luna's lips quivered and she started to cry loudly.

She buried her face in Kitty's chest and hugged her back as she cried. ***Meanwhile*** A Pest agent walked passed the hotel's broken door and saw the jacket with the tracer on it "Sir, I found where they were staying, but it seems they left, almost in a hurry" he spoke over the com device in his helmet, Jensen was getting sick and tired of this goose chase "Enough!" he slammed his fist into a console.

"Sir?" another agent spoke and Jensen hit a button "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself" he said to himself as the hidden base in the desert near Petropolis opened up this huge platform and a large hover base started to fly out, ***In Petropolis*** the Chief and Keswick looked out the windows and saw the huge hovercraft shadow the whole city.

Snaptrap and Ollie watched as the huge flying base shot out these spiked tethers around the city and a electric net shot out of each tether surrounding Petropolis and PEST mech suits dropped down and people started to run and panic, soon all the monitors in Petropolis and Petsburg turned on and Jensen's face was on there.

"Attention Subject A, you will give yourself up to Pest, or Petropolis will suffer for it! as of now, Petropolis in under Pest control"

**Author's note: Final Chapter next, it just got serious, please R&R and enjoy. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Luna...it's okay" Kitty stroke her hair "Attention Subject A, you will give yourself up to Pest, or Petropolis will suffer for it! as of now, Petropolis in under Pest control" Luna and Kitty looked at a tv monitor as Jensen spoke "Oh no, Petropolis!" Luna looked at Kitty and then at the screen and saw the destruction PEST was causing.

"This is my fault..." Kitty looked at Luna concerned "No, Pest is evil, it's not your fault" Luna shook her head "Yes it is! All those people...I...I have to do something!" Luna said as she got up and Kitty stood up with her "Luna, what can you do against them, we barely survived against them with their small stuff, that's a flying fortress!" Luna nodded.

"I can't fight them...I'm giving myself up to save Petropolis" Kitty grabbed her shoulder "You can't! who knows what could happen if they got your parasite!" Luna took her hand off "I have no choice, I can't watch others suffer because of me!" Kitty was about to say something when Luna saw her PEST wrist com and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what are you?" Luna took off Kitty's wrist com and sighed "Sorry, but...I can't let them hurt all those people" Kitty looked at her concerned "Luna, I know this is hard, but we're your friends...and if your going, then so are me and Dudley" Luna looked at her and cracked a small smile "Sorry, but...no" she turned on the wrist com and stepped back.

"Luna, no...stop!" Luna shook her head as Kitty took the wrist com and tried to turn it off, but it was stuck "Luna! You just turned on the signal, of this thing, Pest will track you down now!" Luna nodded "I know, I wish there was another way, but if I don't give myself up, Petropolis...maybe even the whole world is in danger" Kitty had to think and fast.

She couldn't let Luna give herself to the villains, they would cut her open and do horrible things to her "If your going, then I'm coming with you for back up" Luna looked at Kitty confused as Kitty put on her PEST helmet and put the wrist com back on, Dudley came out and saw the two, so he quickly went over to them "Luna, Kitty...I" Kitty turned to face him.

"Dudley, good, your here" Luna looked away and Kitty took out some handcuffs and put Luna's hands behind her back before handcuffing her "What? What are you doing?" Luna asked as Kitty secured the handcuffs "If your going to fight Pest, you are not doing it alone, so here is my plan, I'll pretend to be a Pest agent, while you and Dudley are my captives, then we wait and take them down from the inside" Dudley smiled and Luna nodded.

"Good idea Kitty" Kitty took out another pair and handcuffed Dudley when her wrist com ringed before she could do anything Jensen's voice came on it "You there, agent!" Kitty looked at her wrist com "Yes sir?" Jensen grinned "I see you have the alien and her friend, good, use the teleporter at the station when your ready, I need that alien" he turned off the com link and Kitty smiled.

"He bought it, you guys ready?" Luna and Dudley nodded "Then let's go" They made their way to the train station and Kitty went over to a door that read, Employees only, and opened it, inside was a floating disk and Kitty jumped on it "What is this?" Dudley asked as he got on "It's the Pest teleporter, this will take us straight to the flying fortress" Luna got on without any words and Kitty pushed a nearby button.

There was a tingle at first, and then a scanner came out and scanned them "What's happening?" Dudley asked and Kitty looked at the scanner "Their scanner us, to approve us for use" then a voice came out of the room "Scan complete, hello agent number 99" the computerized voice said "Hello, I need to take a few prisoners to the flying fortress, take us there" Kitty said and the computer showed a holo map of the huge base in the sky.

"That's the one" soon three tubes came down and went around each of them and a pulse hit them and the background started to change "Whoa!" Dudley was a bit panicked as they soon changed from a white room to a red room "This is how me and Jack got to you two so fast" Dudley was impressed by their technology as it was, but he was kinda scared what they would have if they got Luna.

Kitty lead them out of the red room and several PEST agent were there along with Jensen himself, he looked over at Luna with a smile "Ah, subject A, did you enjoy your time outside?" Luna looked away scared and confused "No matter, you agent, take that fool of a dog to the cells, we'll deal with him later, subject, please follow me" some agents grabbed Luna, and Kitty put a spare wrist com in Luna's pocket as she was taken away.

Luna looked around the rem halls as they walked "So...are you going to cut me open?"Jensen almost laughed "Yes, but not right now, there is a room I need you to see, my great grandfather built it for you, you know" Luna was as confused as ever now "What do you mean?" they walked for awhile and finally stopped at a sealed door.

"This door is only accessible by someone of your DNA, no one, not even I am allowed in" Luna looked at the door and felt strange about it, she felt like whatever was in there, it wasn't good "My great grandfather knew you'd come here someday, we studied you for so long and we got only so far, but thanks to that crazy old fool, we made our greatest tool" he grabbed Luna and shoved her to the door.

The door scanned her for a minute and it unlocked "Go on, see what's in store for the world" Luna walked in and some metal claws came down from the ceiling and cut the handcuffs off her, she rubbed her wrists as she walked into the main room "Oh...my...god" she looked on in shock as she saw rows and rows of her own race in test tubes and tanks.

"How..but...I thought.." Jensen's voice came through a speaker "Magnificent aren't they? My great grandfather took your DNA and studied it, everyday, it took him until he was an old man to finish a prototype, but then my grandfather took over his work and it went on like this, until twenty years ago, we finally made subject E, our first clone that survived, since then we cloned and copied you over and over again, this...is your race" Luna looked around and fell to her knees.

"I...I'm not the last one?" she heard a small laugh and looked over at a quarantined area, she got up and went over to the sound, there she saw a small child in a secure bubbled room, the small blue girl looked just like her as a child "Hello?" Luna got on her knees and the child looked over at her and gasped "You? Is that really you!" the child ran up and touched the glass.

Luna looked confused at her "What?" Jensen's voice came back on "So you found subject E? She is your daughter" Luna's eye's went wide "My...daughter?" she touched the glass and their hands met she looked at subject E's small hand "I've waited twenty years...to finally meet you" Luna thought about what she said "Twenty years? But you barely look five.." subject E nodded.

"They keep me in here to make sure I don't age..." Luna was disgusted with PEST now, they were torturing a child "What's your name?" Subject E smiled happily "Everyone here calls me Eve" Luna smiled back at her "Eve, that's a pretty name" Eve touched the glass with her other hand "Mommy" Luna stared at her "I wish I could hold you...touch you..." Eve nodded and Luna's wrist com turned on in her pocket.

"Luna?" Kitty spoke which surprised the poor girl making her jump and she reached in her pocket and answered it "Kitty?" Kitty sounded relieved and continued "What's happening, are you okay?" Luna nodded "Yeah...Kitty, Pest..they've been fixing my race, I'm not alone anymore" Kitty thought about it "No, with Pest there is always a catch...what is it?" Luna sighed and stood up.

Eve looked at her and then over to a lever on the wall and Luna saw this, so she went over to the lever and put her hand on it "Wait! Don't pull that, if you do, all those clones will die!" Luna stopped and listened as Jensen spoke "This is the time of your choosing, join us and change the world in your image as a member of Pest, or set back earth technology by thousands of years just to save those innocent people" Luna started to think.

"That's what they want Luna, you gain your race back, but you will be forced to join Pest, the people who tried to hurt you!" Luna thought long and hard "So...this is what it's come down to...save my people and be forced to hurt innocents? Or watch my race once again die, and save Petropolis?" Kitty spoke through the wrist com "Luna..." and then Jensen spoke as well.

"This is what my great grandfather did for you, a choice, but let me help you make it, tell me, agent Katswell, she betrayed you and gave you up to the sick villain Dr. Destruction, she gained only a fear for scalpels and only medical tools, do you truly want to save someone like that?" Luna hung her head "I..." Jensen continued.

"Then there was the Chief of Tuff, he only liked you for your brain, and that Keswick thing, only wanted to use your parasite's metal, you have been used, over and over again, and not even by Pest, but by your so called friends" Luna started to tear up "No..." Kitty's voice spoke up "Listen Luna, we all make mistakes, I want to make things right between us, as true friends, like sisters!" Luna stared off into space and almost smiled when Jensen spoke again.

"And what about that dog? You loved him right, you loved him so much only to find your so called friend on top of him, the earthlings will always betray you, your nothing to them, and those so called innocent people down there, they only care about one thing, themselves, earthlings are selfish creatures by nature they would turn their backs on you in a flash if it meant they got something out of it" Luna looked over at Eve and she smiled back at her.

"He's...right..." Kitty spoke again "Luna...please, not everyone is like that, I want to help you" Dudley's voice came on the wrist com "Luna...I'm sorry for what I did, I made a huge mistake, and it only hurt the girls I loved, I know you can't forgive me, but I want to be there for you, as a friend, I won't tell you how to live your life, if you truly hate me...let go of the lever and join up with Pest...you have every right" Luna sighed as tears silently fell from her eyes.

"I...I can't...I'm so sorry" before she could do anything else Eve spoke "Mommy, do the right thing..save those people, they might never know what you did for them, or even care, but that's not why you help others, it's your good nature...do the right thing" Luna hesitantly pulled the lever down and stepped back.

The machines turned on and she saw a clone tank get shut down and it's life slowly leave it "No...oh god..." she witnessed all the tanks and tubes start to shut down and their bodies start to die "What have I done..." Luna looked over at Eve, who was on the floor, the air in her room was gone and she was dieing "Eve!" she ran to the glass and started to hit it with everything she had.

***Gasp*** "You...did..the right..thing, mommy" ***Gasp*** Luna cried as she hit the glass "NO! EVE!" the little girl smiled at her and reached out towards her "Mommy...I" her hand fell to the ground and for Luna everything stopped, the red alert started and Luna touched the glass "Eve..." she heard Jensen's voice over the speakers.

"What have you done! you pulled that switch! Pest is doomed!" Luna didn't listen as she stared at her daughters body "Eve..." then to her horror the bodies of the clones started to get reprocessed, cut up and made into a goo "NO! EVE!" she hit the glass as a tube went over Eve's body and Luna saw a heavy fire extinguisher and she quickly ran over to it and tired to pick it up "HI GI GI!" she heard as the door smashed open with Dudley and Kitty standing over it.

"Luna!" Kitty and Dudley rushed over to her and grabbed her "We set the self destruct button, we need to leave!" Luna shook her head "Not without my baby!" she tried to fight against them, but they pulled her away and left the room "EVVEEEEE!" they ran to a hanger and saw a PEST jet "We need to use that, now!" Luna saw an explosion where the clone room was and they were about to get on the jet when Jensen stopped them.

"Not so fast, you think you can ruin eighty years of work and walk away!" he pulled out a gun and Kitty growled "We don't have time for this!" Kitty grabbed Luna and Dudley as they jumped in the jet "Stop!" he started to fire as Dudley started the jet and a random explosion hit Jensen as the jet took off "We made it!" Dudley and Kitty jumped for joy and Luna hung her head.

"Luna, you okay?" Kitty asked as they flew "Okay? I just watched, my race die and get grounded up into paste along with my daughter for the sake of people who hate me...and you ask if I'm okay?" Kitty went silent and nodded "Sorry...but, at least you still have us..right?" Luna sighed "Just leave me alone.." Dudley and Kitty looked at each other and Dudley continued to fly until they hit Petropolis.

And the flying fortress blew up in the sky above them, Dudley landed them safely and the people of Petropolis cheered as they got out, and the Chief jump up on Dudley's nose holding metals and put a metal around each of them "Congratulations agents, you saved the day, maybe even the world!" Dudley grinned "Thanks Chief, we owe it all to Luna really" the Chief nodded.

"Kitty, for everything you've done, I'd like you to join Tuff once again" Kitty smiled "Thanks Chief, I'm glad to be back" the Chief looked over at Luna "Luna, I want to welcome you as a full time member of Tuff, you saved the day and we all owe you our lives" Luna looked away "Fine" she walked away and Kitty looked at the Chief "Don't worry, she's...going through something pretty painful right now, me and Dudley will take care of her" the Chief nodded and got off Dudley's nose.

Kitty turned to Dudley was smiled "So..about that whole two timing thing..." Dudley looked down "Yeah?" Kitty held his chin up so he was looking at her "Want to try this dating thing again?" Dudley looked confused at her "You want to try again, even though I messed up?" Kitty nodded "One more try can't hurt, right?" Dudley smiled and Kitty kissed him on the lips.

Luna sat down on a bench alone and tears formed again in her eyes as she curled up on the bench and cried loudly to herself. ***Meanwhile*** in the burning wreckage of PEST's base a little blue kitten coughed and started to breath again.

**THE END.**

**Author's note: That's that for P.E.S.T. Thanks for all the support and reviews, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and enjoy the other fic's I write as well, you've all been great and I hope to see more of you guys, thanks for watching, and have a good night. :)**


End file.
